MONSTER
by rayyeol
Summary: Janji teringkari diantara mereka. Baekhyun resmi menjadi tawanan Park Chanyeol, sang buronan, tepat dihari pertama kedatangannya di Seoul. Chanyeol semakin memasuki kegelapan dan Baekhyun terseret kembali memasuki bahaya. "Kau hanya akan mati ketika aku membunuhmu, hanya aku seorang."/M for gore and smut.
1. Prolog

_Chanyeol memang jahat._

Pukulan telak mengenai perutnya, membuatnya tersungkur sambil memegangi perutnya. Lelaki itu mendekat saat dirinya sudah tak kuat setelah diserang bertubi-tubi, menjadi pelampiasan lelaki tinggi itu.

 _Tak berperasaan._

Kaki berbalut sepatu itu menginjak punggung tangannya yang terdiam lemah diatas tanah, menginjaknya penuh emosi terpendam dan menyalurkan rasa sakit, tak peduli apa yang terjadi pada tulang-tulang yang mulai berbunyi dengan erangan kesakitan dari dirinya.

 _Chanyeol memang berandalan busuk._

Puas menginjak tangannya, lelaki tinggi itu menginjak bagian dadanya, saat ia bergerak tekanan semakin kuat membuatnya meringis. Ia tak dapat bergerak, tangannya mati rasa, dan hanya bisa menatap lelaki itu dari bawah sini, dipandangi begitu rendah oleh lelaki yang menginjaknya ini. Sungguh ia benci melihat hal itu.

 _Chanyeol sendiri mengakui hal itu._

"Hentikan..."

Lelaki itu menatapnya datar, masih mengintimidasi dengan gaya angkuh, seolah ia yang berkuasa dan seseorang yang ia tinjak bukanlah apa-apa. Dipandanginya dengan tatapan remeh sosok yang sudah babak belur pada bagian wajah dan tangan serta bagian tubuh lainnya.

 _Tetapi sebusuk-busuknya dirinya, ia masih manusia normal._

"Sudah kubilangkan?" ujung sepatu itu berpindah menyentuh dagu lelaki malang tersebut. Ia lalu menyeringai sinis.

 _Yang berhak menyukai seseorang._

"Byun Baekhyun itu milikku seutuhnya." Chanyeol langsung menendang sisi wajah kiri pria itu, membuat darah keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Pria itu terbatuk, tidak tahan menahan rasa sakit. Chanyeol meletakkan ujung sepatunya dibibir pria itu. Menatapnya begitu dingin, dan raut wajahnya seakan tak puas dengan kekerasan yang ia lakukan pada pria tak berdaya ini. "Dan bibir busukmu ini tak pantas menyentuh keningnya, brengsek!"

BKUK!

"AGGGHH!"

Chanyeol menginjak bibirnya dengan kuat.

Pria itu tak tahan, ini begitu menyakitkan. "G-gila..."

"PFFTT—AHAHAHA!" Chanyeol tertawa. Dalam hitungan detik, rautnya berubah menyeramkan. "Aku tak butuh pendapatmu."

KRETAK

"AAGGHH!"

Tulang hidungnya patah akibat tendangan Chanyeol pada bagian hidungnya. Sang korban sudah tak berdaya. Ia sekarat dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya setelah Chanyeol menendangnya.

"Baekhyun hanya untukku."

BUGH!—tendangan dipinggang.

"Baekhyun hanya milikku."

BRUAGH!—tendangan di dada.

"Dan Baekhyun menyetujuinya kan?" Chanyeol menyeringai lebar.

DOR!

"AKH!"

Letusan senjata api terdengar. Peluru yang ditembakkan mengarah pada kaki berbalut celana seragam Chanyeol. Chanyeol meringis dan menoleh pada beberapa pasukan polisi yang mengepungnya di gang buntu ini.

"Jangan bergerak dan jangan melawan! Anda sudah terkepung!"

Chanyeol terdiam, lalu menunduk. Para polisi waspada melihat sikapnya. Tawa geli terdengar dari bibir tebal itu. "Memang aku peduli?" Chanyeol mendengus santai. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang menelpon kalian?"

"Anda tak perlu tahu. Serahkan diri anda secara baik-baik dan ikut kami."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. "Aku menyerah."

Para polisi itu saling memandang lalu mengangguk. Sekitar tiga orang bergerak mengamankan Chanyeol dan menyelamatkan korban yang sekarat itu. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil ketika polisi itu bertindak memborgol tangannya. Ia langsung berputar sambil melayangkan kakinya kearah polisi tersebut, membuat polisi itu terdorong beberapa langkah. Letusan senjata api kembali melayang kearahnya dan mengenai lengannya.

"AGH!" Chanyeol meringis kesakitan, menyentuh lengannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Jangan bertindak macam-macam."

"Ck!"

Chanyeol tidak melawan lagi, dan polisi segera mengamankannya karena ia tahu ia akan tetap kalah jumlah dan juga karena senjata api. Chanyeol digiring memasuki mobil polisi di luar gang, ia meringis dengan peluru yang masih tertanam di kaki dan tangannya. Ia memutar tubuhnya menatap kebelakang, dan terkejut ketika mendapati sosok pria mungil yang sedang berbincang dengan polisi disisi gang, raut yang khawatir dan cemas, sekaligus takut terpatri diwajah cantik pria itu.

Mata Chanyeol tak lepas dari pria itu. Byun Baekhyun yang sedang berjabat tangan dengan polisi. Dari pengamatan itu Chanyeol sudah menyimpulkan, yang melaporkannya adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun... Melaporkanku?"

Chanyeol menunduk. Tangannya meremas bagian dadanya, tak peduli darah yang merembes keluar dari tubuhnya karena ulah senjata api. Ia lebih merasakan sakit di dadanya, sesak.

Ketika Baekhyun beralih menatap mobil, yang langsung tertuju pada Chanyeol, ia tersentak. Chanyeol kini memplototinya dengan tatapan dingin dan kekecewaan. Tubuh Baekhyun menggigil seketika. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol hingga mobil patroli itu menjauh dari tempat terjadinya perkara.

Baekhyun memandang mobil patroli yang sudah tak terlihat itu.

 _Chanyeol... tidak membenciku kan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Prolog END_**


	2. You and I (1)

**Dua bulan yang lalu...**

"KYAAAAA! CHANGMIN OPPAA!"

"KAI OPPAA!"

"KYAAAAA!"

"Mereka berisik sekali ya, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun disampingnya langsung menyikut lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang asyik bermain dengan smartphonenya itu menoleh kepada Baekhyun.

"Kalau berisik kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo malas. "Aku sudah menolak karena hal ini, tetapi kau memaksaku."

Baekhyun langsung mengulum senyum. "Aku sudah janji kepada Sehun untuk menontonnya latihan basket. Dan aku tidak mau sendirian disini. Kalau aku digoda yeoja nanti bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo memandangnya aneh. "Memangnya kau pantas digoda?"

Baekhyun cemberut.

Kalian bertanya siapa Sehun? Itu sepupu Baekhyun. Sepupu yang ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Oh Sehun, lebih muda setahun dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"KYAAAA! SEHUN!"

Baekhyun langsung menoleh kearah lapangan dan berdiri dengan antusias. Dapat dilihatnya namja putih dan tinggi berambut pelangi itu sedang berusaha memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring basket.

Srak!—Dan namja bernama Oh Sehun itu berhasil mencetak angka untuk tim mereka. Teriakan pada penggemar bersautan dibangku penonton, termasuk suara Baekhyun.

"YEAHH!" Baekhyun melompat kesenangan. "SEHUUUUUNNN! KAU BERHASIL! GYAAAAAA! Kyungsoo! Lihat Kyungsooo!" Baekhyun heboh sendiri sambil sesekali menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

Dan lihatlah siapa yang paling berisik sekarang. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

Byun Baekhyun adalah teman sebangku Kyungsoo sekaligus sahabat baiknya, mereka memulai ikatan pertemanan sejak masa Junior High School. Namja yang biasa digelari "Beauty Namja" ini memaksa untuk menemaninya menonton latihan basket Sehun. Padahal ini hanyalah latihan biasa. Menjengkelkan. Jika untuk Kyungsoo, ia hanya akan semangat menonton jika tim basket mereka menghadapi pertandingan nasional.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia melanjutkan bermain ponselnya, duduk dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan para yeoja dibangku penonton yang bersorak meneriaki namja idola mereka. Suasana ruangan basket ini cukup ramai dan lebih didominasi oleh yeoja. Hal itu adalah hal yang wajar, karena banyak yeoja yang naksir pada anggota klub basket. Rata-rata tampang anggota klub basket tampan dan juga mereka memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Kyungsoo sendiri bahkan mengakui hal itu hanya dengan sekali lihat, walau ia tidak mengenal siapa saja anggota basket itu selain Oh Sehun dan Kai, _gebetannya_.

"AHHH!"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tersentak dengan teriakan melengking dibelakang. Sial, suara mereka cukup bisa memecahkan gendang telinganya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa orang-orang betah disini dengan suara bising seperti sekarang. Baekhyun yang berdiri itu menoleh kebelakang dengan raut bingung.

"Dia mendrible bola!"

"Kyaaaaa~ Kau benar!" temannya antusias menjawab.

Baekhyun berdecak kagum. Mereka hanya mendrible bola saja sudah seheboh itu, apalagi telanjang disana. Astaga, mungkin rumah sakit akan penuh karena menampung para siswi yang kehilangan banyak darah akibat mimisan berlebihan. Klub basket memang hebat.

Baekhyun menatap objek yang dipandangi yeoja tadi, yang sedang membawa bola orange itu. Namja yang dengan gesit dan lincah menghindar dari serangan lawan.

Tubuh tinggi dengan peluh yang menetes, membuatnya terlihat seksi. Rambut merah, mata lebar yang tajam, hidung mancung, dan bibir _kissable_ dengan sedikit luka disudut bibirnya. Begitu ia mengeluarkan seringainya ketika mendapat kesempatan untuk menyerang ring lawan, para yeoja dibelakangnya langsung menjerit bahagia.

Bukankah dia... si berandalan Park Chanyeol yang terkenal?

Baekhyun terus memandanginya dari bangku penonton, hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Chanyeol menatapnya cukup lama. Ah... melihatnya membuat Baekhyun mengingat insiden yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu.

 **Flashback**

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Hari ini dia pulang hingga sore karena mendapat pelajaran tambahan dari Cho Kyuhyun sonsaengnim. Sehun sudah pulang duluan, padahal rencananya hari ini ia akan ditraktir Sehun ke restaurant, jarang-jarang Sehun mau mentraktirnya. Baekhyun mencibir, menyayangkan moment itu.

Baekhyun terhenti saat seseorang menghadang jalannya. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap namja dengan surai merah, mata bulat, dan telinga peri yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Terlihat tampan dan terkesan berandal melihat penampilan pakaiannya yang terlihat berantakan dan tak rapi; kancing kemeja sekolah terlepas semua menampakkan kaos oblong hitamnya, baju dikeluarkan, baju lengannya dilipat hingga siku, tas ransel yang tergantung sebelah di pundak kanannya, tangan kanannya memegang blezer, bajunya sedikit kotor, dengan luka gores di wajahnya. Pria itu menatap Baekhyun dalam diam. Baekhyun kenal orang ini dan sering memperhatikannya diam-diam.

Park Chanyeol, berandal terkenal dan diketahui sebagai pria multitalent. Ditakuti namun disukai disaat yang bersamaan. Cukup unik kan? Karena itulah alasan Baekhyun selalu memperhatikannya diam-diam, hanya sebatas penasaran. Meski begitu Baekhyun tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan pria ini.

Baekhyun tersadar, lalu segera berjalan ke kiri untuk melewati namja tersebut, tetapi namja tinggi itu malah menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri, menutup jalannya untuk lewat. Mencari jalan lain, Baekhyun melangkah ke kanan, namja itu kembali menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan.

"Maaf Chanyeol-sshi, aku ingin lewat." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa menatap.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat tahu namja itu mengetahui namanya. Well, mereka jarang bicara, jadi rasanya aneh ketika Chanyeol menyebutkan namanya.

Grep.

Namja tinggi itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun, lalu berbisik ditelinganya.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia masih kaget dengan pelukan dan sekarang kaget dengan pernyataan itu. "S-s-sebentar!" Baekhyun mendorong pria itu dengan wajah syok dan menjaga jarak. Ia menunjuk Chanyeol dengan raut tak percaya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun." Namja tinggi itu menatapnya lembut, dan tersenyum penuh pesona. Baekhyun meleleh karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat senyuman itu. Ia tidak pernah tahu berandalan ini memiliki senyuman yang begitu menyentuh hati. Chanyeol meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya, Baekhyun tersentak dengan aksi Chanyeol. Mata tajam itu menatapnya serius. "Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu terus, dan aku tidak bisa menahan rasa ini. Apa aku salah?"

"A-aku tidak siap." Baekhyun gelagapan sendiri, bagaimana bisa seorang berandalan menyukai siswa biasa saja sepertinya? Dan memperhatikannya? Baekhyun tak pernah sadar. Lagipula ia sedang tidak tertarik untuk pacaran. Baekhyun menatap iris tajam Chanyeol yang tersirat harapan dimatanya menurut Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mau?" Entah kenapa Baekhyun mendengarnya seperti ancaman. Ia ingin menolak tetapi Baekhyun tidak tega juga, ingin menerima namun ia ragu. Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk saja. "Begitu ya." Nada Chanyeol berubah kecewa dan genggaman tangan itu terlepas perlahan. Baekhyun mematung, seakan ada kekosongan sesaat ketika Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan kekecewaan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sesaat lalu berjalan melewati Baekhyun. Baekhyun seharusnya tidak ambil peduli dan langsung pulang saja, tetapi—

"Tunggu!" Langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Ia menoleh tiga puluh derajat, menatap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menahan lengannya. Baekhyun meliriknya canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya sebelah. "Aku... tidak siap sebenarnya, kita belum mengenal, meski sebenarnya aku penasaran denganmu, kau menakutkan tapi aku—ehm." Wajahnya benar-benar memanas. "Maksudku, kita mulai hubungan ini, bagaimana? "

Chanyeol berkedip. "Pfftt..." Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tersenyum geli, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun melihat cengiran kegembiraan diwajah seorang Park Chanyeol. "Baiklah." Chanyeol mengacak surai lembut Baekhyun dengan senyuman tampannya.

Baekhyun terpana.

 **Flashback off**

"...aku ngomong apa sih waktu itu..."

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia melihat senyuman tipis dari Chanyeol, saat membalas tatapannya. Ia merasa, Chanyeol lebih sering tersenyum padanya semenjak pria itu menyatakan perasaannya. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan jika saat itu ia menolak Chanyeol. Apakah ia akan dibully oleh berandalan itu? Entahlah. Yang lebih aneh, kenapa Baekhyun menerimanya? Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia hanya sedikit resah kalau penggemar Chanyeol menyadari senyuman tipis Chanyeol dan mengetahui siapa yang disenyuminya.

Untungnya tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa mereka resmi pacaran hanya karena tindakan bodohnya, ia bingung apa yang dipikirkan dirinya sebenarnya saat itu.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Teriakan yang menggema, menyita perhatian semua orang. Baekhyun terpaku mengetahui siapa yang meneriakinya.

Chanyeol!

Semua mata tertuju pada si pembuat ulah dan ada juga yang kearah Baekhyun. Bisikan-bisikan yeoja mulai terdengar. Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti, yang jelas pikirannya tertuju pada pria itu sekarang.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Saranghae."

Baekhyun terdiam.

Hening, sepi, sunyi. Semua kini tertuju pada Byun Baekhyun, mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol yang tak lepas darinya. Baekhyun merona. Semua mematung, terlebih Kyungsoo yang menatap sangat syok pada sahabatnya, dan Sehun yang tersedak dipinggir lapangan sana. Detik berikutnya, teriakan heboh terdengar dari penonton bahkan dari para pemain basket. Seorang Park Chanyeol yang berandalan itu, disegani dan ditakuti namun disukai itu menyatakan cinta?!

"MWOOOOOO?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Monster**

 **[unixiunix]**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Now...**

 **XII-2 Class**

"Ada berita baru!"

" _Tell me_ _,_ _sis_."

"Kudengar Taehyung masuk rumah sakit, semalam ibunya menelponku."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ia berkelahi dan pulang dalam keadaan sekarat, hampir mati kurasa."

"Astaga, nanti jenguk yuk."

"Bukannya kemarin dia pulang bersama Baekhyun?"

"Dengan Baekhyun lagi? Sedekat apa mereka?"

"Chanyeol tidak tahu tentang kedekatan mereka ya? Kudengar Chanyeol itu cemburuan."

"Atau jangan-jangan, dia berkelahi dengan Chanyeol?"

KRIEEET

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria mungil yang berbalut sweater sebagai penghangat tubuh dari suhu dingin pada pagi hari di musim gugur ini. Baekhyun berjalan menuju mejanya di tepi ruangan dekat jendela pada deretan ketiga. Setelah duduk dan meletakkan tasnya diatas meja, ia tanpa sengaja menatap kumpulan manusia yang menatapnya lekat-lekat dari meja depan.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya datar. Tidak terlihat pancaran keceriaan atau keramahan seperti sifat biasanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menatap mereka. "Maksudnya?"

"Kemarin kau kan pulang—" Yeonji tiba-tiba dibekap mulutnya. Teman-teman yang sedang berkumpul itu hanya memberikan tatapan meringis pada Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam Yeonji.

"Lupakan saja Baekhyun! Bukan apa-apa kok!"

"Taehyung masuk rumah sakit dengan keadaan sekarat. Kau kemarin pulang bersamanya kan? Apa yang terjadi?"

Semua menatap horror Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Ditatap seperti itu, Kyungsoo bingung. "Apa? Bukankah itu yang kalian bicarakan dari tadi?"

Terdengar desahan protes akan sikap Kyungsoo, yang seharusnya tidak usah terlalu jujur seperti itu. Kyungsoo hanya cuek bebek dan memilih menatap Baekhyun yang pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Baekhyun?"

"..."

Tidak direspon membuat Kyungsoo paham untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia memilih melanjutkan aktivitasnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Untuk sekarang, lebih baik Kyungsoo biarkan saja, hingga Baekhyun sendiri yang cerita kepadanya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkannya. Jika mengira-ngira, mungkin Baekhyun sedang memikirkan kejadian kemarin saat ia pulang dari sekolah bersama Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya menginjak tangannya, hanya itu."

"HANYA KATAMU?"

Pria berambut merah menyala itu mengangguk yakin dengan ekspresi minta ditonjok. Ia terlihat santai sekali bahkan ketika orang didepannya yang berteriak kepadanya merupakan seorang polisi ini sedang menginterogasinya. "Aku hanya menginjaknya pelan kok,"

"PELAN? SAMPAI TULANG-TULANGNYA PATAH? PELAN YA?"

"Dia tidak mati, aku yakin itu." Chanyeol—pria berambut merah—menatap penuh keyakinan lalu mendengus. "Sebenarnya aku ingin dia mati."

Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Polisi itu merilekskan urat lehernya yang menegang. Emosinya benar-benar tersulut ketika berhadapan dengan pria tanpa empati ini. Apa remaja didepannya ini benar-benar manusia?

"Dia terluka parah dan kau dituntut keluarganya. Kenapa kau terlihat santai sekali?" Polisi tersebut memijat keningnya. "Chanyeol-sshi." Ia menatap pria bermata bulat tajam tersebut. "Setidaknya berikan alasan kau menyerangnya sebelum kau ditahan."

"Dia menyentuh milikku."

Para polisi terdiam. Kata-kata tersebut terlalu ambigu. Hendak bertanya lagi, asisten polisi disampingnya langsung memanggil. "Komandan," asisten polisi itu berbisik ditelinganya. "Mungkin ini kasus pembelaan diri dari pelecehan seksual, bisa saja ia berkelahi sebagai bentuk pelindungan diri."

Sang komandan yang duduk didepan Chanyeol itu mendengus. Ia menatap Chanyeol. "Sang korban sedang tidak bisa diinterogasi. Harusnya kita membawa pria bernama Baekhyun itu kesini." Sang komandan mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat tubuh Chanyeol menegang sesaat. "Chanyeol-sshi?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau mengenal Byun Baekhyun?"

Hening sesaat. Sang komandan berasumsi, bahwa Chanyeol mengenal pria yang melaporkannya itu. "Ah, sepertinya kau mengenalnya. Apa ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya." Sang komandan terkejut ketika melihat tatapan membunuh Chanyeol. Asistennya was-was memegang tempat pistolnya yang tergantung dipinggangnya, takut-takut jika tahanan mereka memberontak. "Ini hanya urusanku dengan si Taehyung sialan itu. Cepat tahan aku, aku lelah."

Chanyeol kembali bersikap santai. Sang komandan dan asistennya saling melirik. Kemudian Sang Komandan mendengus. "Seret dia ketahanan sekarang."

Chanyeol patuh saja. Ia diseret menuju sel tahanan. Sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol hanya diam dan mengamati sekitar. Menunggu tempat tinggalnya selama dua tahun ini dan mendekam disana.

Atau mungkin tidak.

.

.

.

"Kemana Park Chanyeol?"

Beberapa pria tinggi disana saling tatap, saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain lewat tatapan mata mereka. Banyak yang mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu. Changmin, sebagai senior sekaligus ketua tim basket angkat bicara. "Kami tidak tahu, Pelatih. Dari tadi kami tidak melihatnya dimanapun."

"Ah, biasanya juga dia sering terlambat. Entah berkelahi dengan siapa lagi,"

"Atau mungkin pulang?"

"Anak itu..." Pelatih tersebut—Kris, pelatih basket sekaligus guru pendidikan jasmani dari Canada—mendengus. "Dia itu terpilih untuk bertanding basket tingkat sekolah, jadi kalian tanyakan padanya apakah ia serius ikut atau tidak. Kalau tidak, dia akan digantikan. Aku tidak suka dengan pemain yang absen disaat latihan penting."

"Baik, Pelatih!"

"Chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Dia pasti keluyuran lagi untuk mencari masalah." Minho memberitahu ke Sehun. Sehun menatapnya.

"Mungkin saja dia sedang sakit."

"Ya, Sehun! Jangan mentang-mentang dia pacar sepupumu kau jadi membelanya!" Taeyang mendengus.

"Bisa saja ucapanku benar kan? Apa salahnya aku berpikir positif." Sehun menatapnya tajam. "Dan jangan bawa-bawa Baekhyun untuk menyudutkanku."

"Oh, oh. Kalian belum tahu gosip yang beredar?" Semua menatap kearah Kai. "Menurut gosip di kalangan fansnya, Chanyeol itu terlibat perkelahian dengan Taehyung, teman Baekhyun. Taehyung sekarat dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit, sedangkan Chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah entah karena apa. Patut dicurigai kan? Jangan-jangan dia terlibat dengan polisi." ucap Kai sambil mengekspresikan sikap kecurigaannya dengan membentangkan kedua tangannya dan ekspresi tak percaya.

"..."

Kai menatap teman-temannya yang masih menatapnya, tak merespon sama sekali. "Oi, kenapa bengong?"

"Sejak kapan kau suka bergosip, Kai?" Taemin menceletuk.

"Aku hanya kebetulan dengar kok." Kai tertawa. "Dari para wanita itu, dia selalu menceritakan hal tak penting sambil mendekatiku, jadi ya, kebetulan."

"Hei, sudah-sudah!" Changmin datang setelah berbincang dengan Kris selama mereka bergosip, ia membubarkan perkumpulan itu. "Latihan, cepat!"

"Siap ketua!"

Mereka langsung berpencar dan mengambil bola. Mereka dengan kompak menyusun formasi penyerangan dan pertahanan, lalu mulai berlatih bersama-sama. Sesekali diselingi candaan dari Kai dan Taeyang, atau kekesalan Taemin karena bola tidak tepat memasuki ring basket.

Sehun mengelap keringatnya yang meleleh. Meski semua terlihat berkeringat, namun mereka sama sekali tidak merasa lelah. Permainan ini begitu menyenangkan bagi mereka. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, ia lupa memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ia sedang latihan basket. Apakah mungkin Baekhyun menunggunya? Bisa jadi ia pulang bersama Kyungsoo. Sehun sedikit khawatir, apalagi setelah mendengar kabar burung tersebut. Kenapa sih Baekhyun mau berpacaran dengan Chanyeol yang selalu membuat masalah itu?

"Sehun! Bolanya..."

DUAK!

"Akh! Pipiku!"

Sehun selalu seperti ini, memikirkan Baekhyun yang berakhir membuatnya mendapat kesialan karena tidak fokus pada kegiatannya. Tetapi Sehun juga tak dapat menyangkal bahwa ia menyukai rasa kekhawatiran pada Baekhyun, karena rasa kekhawatirannya ini adalah bentuk perhatian dan kasih sayangnya pada Baekhyun.

"Makanya jangan melamun jorok Sehun!"

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Siswa-siswi mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk pulang, atau mengikuti kegiatan tambahan, ataupun bersantai disuatu tempat. Baekhyun membereskan buku-bukunya segera, lalu menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kajja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil merogoh ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Kyungsoo mengangguk saja. Seperti biasa, mereka pulang bersama. Dari tadi, Baekhyun tidak mengalami perubahan yang drastis dari sifat aslinya. Ia masih sering bercanda dan berbicara, namun sering terhenti ketika membicarakan hal-hal yang sedikit sensitif untuknya, dan ia mengabaikan pertanyaan tentang perkelahian Chanyeol atau Taehyung yang menjadi gosip hot, yang membuat gosip semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Iya, aku lupa!" Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya. "Baek, hari ini teman sekelas akan menjenguk Taehyung sekarang. Jadi nanti kita pergi—"

"Apa?" suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti bisikkan. Pria itu mengusap tenguknya dengan gestur kaku. "Emm... kalian duluan saja deh."

"Wae?" Kyungsoo berusaha memancing Baekhyun untuk bercerita. Ia tahu Baekhyun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kyungsoo sangat memahami Baekhyun selama ini. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun seperti ini. Taehyung adalah temannya, dan setahu Kyungsoo mereka adalah sahabat dekat baru-baru ini. Tetapi kali ini Baekhyun seakan menghindari Taehyun, membuat asumsinya semakin jelas bahwa Baekhyun sedang terlibat dalam konflik Chanyeol dan Taehyung. "Kau ada masalah dengan Taehyung?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menjawab singkat. "Aku hanya tidak enak badan."

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo menyerah untuk kesekian kalinya. Baekhyun benar-benar keras kepala. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu. Kau pergi bersama mereka saja. Aku tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Sungguh?" Kyungsoo mendapatkan anggukan antusias dan senyuman manis dari Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Baiklah Baekhyun."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas setelah merespon ucapan 'hati-hati' dari Kyungsoo.

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun memainkan ponsel. Sesekali beberapa yeoja menyapanya dan menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol yang tak terlihat seharian ini. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan senyuman kecil. Baekhyun sedikit kesal sebenarnya, karena dengan yeoja-yeoja itu menanyainya, otomatis membuatnya mengingat Chanyeol dan kejadian malam itu. Malam dimana ia melihat sendiri Chanyeol yang memukul, menendang, menginjak, menatap rendah, tertawa kejam, dan hal-hal mengerikan lainnya, meski tidak separah kejadian dimasa lalunya. Ia melihat sisi lain Chanyeol lagi dan entah kenapa perasaan takut menghampiri perasaannya lagi. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sudah sangat keterlaluan lagi dan... ia takut dan trauma.

Ia takut kejadian yang sama terulang lagi.

 **Flashback on**

 **Dua minggu yang lalu...**

Baekhyun memeluk lutut sambil menutup telinganya erat-erat, mencegah suara-suara teriakan memasuki indra pendengarannya. Matanya sudah berair dan tubuhnya bergetar. Tak peduli dengan dirinya yang acak-acakan dan bajunya yang terkoyak-koyak, ataupun tubuhnya yang memiliki beberapa luka yang terselimuti darah beku sampai ke luka yang dalam ataupun rasa perih dan sakit ditubuhnya dan hatinya. Baekhyun meringkuk sendirian disana, menggigit bibirnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Menghilangkan tatapan menakutkan dari sosok pria yang ia lihat didepannya sejauh lima meter.

"Jalang brengsek," terdengar suara Chanyeol yang penuh amarah, menatap yeoja dibawahnya yang ia cengkram kuat rahangnya. "apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?"

"Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran, sayang." Yeoja tersebut tersenyum manis. "Dia merebutmu dariku. Kau pikir aku akan terima pria sok dan lemah itu merebut pria yang mencintaiku dan kucintai?"

"Mencintaimu?" Seringai terpatri dibibir pria merah itu. "Lihat siapa yang kau beri pelajaran, brengsek." Tatapan Chanyeol merendahkan lawannya. "Sahabat macam apa kau ini."

"Dia bukan sahabatku." Yeoja itu menatap jijik sosok Baekhyun disudut sana, jauh dari mereka beberapa meter. "Lebih baik aku menjadi sampah daripada menganggapnya sahabat."

Baekhyun menutup telinganya, menahan pukulan keras di ulu hatinya. Sungguh menyakitkan baginya mendengar itu semua dari orang yang ia percayai selama ini, yang ia perhatikan, yang ia sayangi.

Chanyeol tertawa keras yang terdengar. "Sungguh lucu." Ia melebarkan seringainya. "Apapun itu, kau tetaplah sampah, sampah paling busuk diantara para sampah."

BUGH!

Chanyeol menghantam wajah yeoja itu dengan kepalan tangannya. Tidak peduli bahwa dihadapannya sekarang adalah seorang wanita yang harusnya dihargai oleh seorang lelaki. Karena pada dasarnya Chanyeol tidak membedakan gender lawannya.

BUGH!

BUGH!

Chanyeol menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah wanita itu. Ia lalu mencengkram leher yeoja itu sambil menatap keji. "Aku sudah curiga kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu, dan aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu karena menyakiti Baekhyun."

Mata pria itu membesar dengan pupil mengecil, menatap penuh amarah pada yeoja yang mencengram tangannya yang masih mencengkram leher yeoja itu. Yeoja itu memberontak namun Chanyeol terlihat tak peduli. "Kau memukul kepalanya dengan batu itu kan?" Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah batu yang berada tak jauh dari kursi tempat Baekhyun diikat tadinya, di sebuah rumah tua yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kau merasakannya juga?"

Chanyeol berdiri, melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher yeoja itu. Disaat sang yeoja itu terbatuk-batuk, langkah kaki Chanyeol terdengar menjauh, lalu mendekat dengan menggenggam sebuah batu besar yang ia pegang tadinya. Yeoja itu menggeram kesal. "K-kenapa... kenapa kau membela orang busuk itu?! Kau... kau menjadi kejam hanya karena dia?"

Chanyeol terdiam, memandangi wajah yeoja yang perlahan mundur dengan pose terduduk. Chanyeol menatapnya begitu dingin. Tangannya terangkat lalu melemparkan batu itu kearah yeoja itu. Mata yeoja itu membulat.

"KYAAA!"

DUGH!

Batu itu meleset dari kepala yeoja cantik itu. "Tidak kena." Chanyeol mengeluh datar. Matanya menemukan benda yang menarik baginya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Yeoja itu masih bergetar, sedikit ketakutan dengan tindakan tadi. Bagaimana kalau tadi kena? Melukai wajah cantiknya dan kepala emasnya? Tidak, ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia mengatur nafas lalu mencoba untuk bangun, ingin melarikan diri. Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol berada tepat satu jengkal didepan wajahnya, berjongkok dengan senyuman aneh sambil memamerkan benda ditangannya.

Sebuah alat pembuat tato. Berbentuk seperti pen dengan ujung setajam jarum dan berputar. Bunyi suara mesin terdengar dari benda itu.

Yeoja itu meneguk ludah, wajahnya memucat.

"Kau... menggunakan benda ini ke tubuh Baekhyun?" Suara tersebut memberat dengan nada yang lebih mengancam. Senyum aneh itu berubah semakin lebar. "Aku paling benci jika kau menyentuh milikku."

Baekhyun sedari tadi menonton tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya kurang bertenaga akibat obat bius dari sahabatnya yang bahkan ingin ia sebutkan namanya saja tidak bisa. Ia semakin bergetar menyaksikan adegan didepannya. Chanyeol yang memegang benda mengerikan yang menyentuh tubuhnya tadi. Baekhyun terisak sambil menyentuh bagian kiri dari tulang hulunya, ia sangat bersyukur bisa menendang benda laknat itu menjauh darinya dan tak ditemukan oleh yeoja itu. Meski tubuhnya tergores dan lukanya membekas, Baekhyun masih bersyukur ia tidak mati karenanya.

"Mati kau!"

"KYAAAARGH!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya keras. Benda itu berhasil menggores lengan yeoja itu, sakit, Baekhyun tahu rasanya. Baekhyun tidak tega untuk melakukan itu bahkan niat untuk membalas perlakuan yang sama seperti itu tidak ada dipikirannya. Baekhyun juga tidak ingin melihat hal semacam ini bahkan disaat yeoja itu sangat gencar untuk melukainya. Baekhyun tidak tega. Baekhyun tidak mau Chanyeol membunuh seseorang. Ia takut. Takut, sangat takut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"SAKITT! SAKITT! AKHH!"

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya setelah menatap ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang begitu menikmati. Tidak. Ia salah lihat, iya. Salah lihat. Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya yang mengalir sedari tadi.

"Hentikan..."

Bunyi mesin itu terhenti. Hanya isakan yang terdengar. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Hentikan... hentikan Chanyeol..."

Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah. Ia menunduk lalu berdiri, menghampiri Baekhyun disudut tempat dengan tubuh bergetar. Baekhyun terisak. "Jangan sakiti lagi, Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol bertekuk lutut didepan Baekhyun, menatapinya dengan pandangan tak terdefinisi lalu memeluknya perlahan. "Dia...menyakitimu Baek. Aku hanya memberinya pelajaran agar dia tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat dia menyakitimu."

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin bergetar dengan isakan yang semakin keras. Ia membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada pria tersebut. Meluapkan tangisan yang bercampur aduk dengan perasaannya sekarang. Chanyeol mengusap kepala kekasihnya dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

Tanpa tahu ataupun tidak peduli bahwa yeoja itu sudah melarikan diri.

 **Flashback off**

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia sengaja menolak menjenguk Taehyung karena ia tidak siap. Ia takut Taehyung menceritakan tentang Chanyeol ke teman-temannya. Ia tidak mau mendengar hal itu, jadi alangkah baiknya jika ia tidak pergi. Lagipula Baekhyun merasa perasaannya tidak nyaman memikirkan insiden yang terjadi pada Taehyung karena dirinya.

Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Baekhyun tersentak lalu menoleh dengan pandangan horror.

"Baek—"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Bersambung dengan tidak elitnya #digeplak**

 **Gak nyangka banyak yang review :') Makasih yaaaa!**


	3. You and I (2)

**Satu minggu yang lalu...**

Kyungsoo memasuki kelas. Ia menatap seluruh penjuru kelas. Matanya berbinar saat melihat sahabatnya duduk di kursinya setelah seminggu absen karena sakit. Kyungsoo mendekati namja mungil yang memandang kosong kearah meja, sedang melamun. Setelah meletakkan tasnya ke mejanya, ia mendekati sahabatnya itu dan menepuk pundaknya.

"AKKHHH!"

Kyungsoo kaget melihat Baekhyun yang berteriak dan setengah meringis sambil memegangi pundak kanannya. Semua teman di kelasnya menatap kearahnya dengan penasaran dan heran. Mata Baekhyun terlihat berair, seperti ingin menangis. Tingkah Baekhyun sekarang seolah-olah membuatnya menjadi orang yang paling jahat sedunia. Padahal ia hanya menyentuh pelan pundak Baekhyun.

"M-maaf." Kyungsoo bergerak kaku. "Aku tidak tahu bahumu sedang sakit."

Baekhyun meringis. "Tidak apa." Ia sedikit tersenyum untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo yang khawatir.

Kyungsoo menarik kursinya dan duduk didekat Baekhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sakit apa seminggu ini? Bahumu kenapa? Lalu, pipimu... itu bekas luka kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Hanya tersandung."

Oh ayolah, orang bodoh mana yang mempercayai perkataan Baekhyun sekarang?

Kyungsoo berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya terbesit suatu pemikiran. "Kau ikutan tawuran dengan Chanyeol ya?" Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, dan Kyungsoo mengerti. "Aku benar?"

"Tidak... aku... tidak mungkin." Baekhyun kembali memamerkan senyumannya. Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya. Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini sering menyembunyikan masalahnya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah Baekhyun, namun melihat kondisi Baekhyun terutama bahunya yang jika disentuh membuatnya menjerit itu membuatnya sangat khawatir.

"Kau ikut tawuran atau dijadikan sandera?" Kyungsoo berbisik, agar tidak ada yang mendengar. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan masalahnya sekarang, karena mentalnya sedikit terguncang dan ia membutuhkan teman berbagi.

"Disini terlalu ramai, kajja." Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar dari kelas. Kyungsoo mengikutinya. Ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kelas, ia mematung. Tubuhnya membeku melihat pria bersurai merah yang berdiri ditengah-tengah koridor. Pandangan mereka bertemu, cukup lama hingga Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya segera. Detak jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan. Sekelebat ingatan buruk pada malam itu kembali terkenang, terutama ekspresi kenikmatan pria itu saat menyiksa seseorang.

Baekhyun tak tahan lagi. Ia segera melangkah pergi, namun baru dua langkah, Chanyeol berhasil menggapainya. "Baekhyun!" Baekhyun terhenti tanpa mau menatap Chanyeol. "Gwencana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia melepaskan secara halus tangan Chanyeol di lengannya. "M-maaf ya, aku ada urusan dengan Kyungsoo sebentar. Kita... bicara lagi nanti." Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan menatap Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. "Kajja, Soo."

Chanyeol hanya diam. Ia menatap punggung mungil itu hingga menghilang diujung koridor. Ia menarik nafas, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

Chanyeol tahu.

Baekhyun sedang menghindarinya.

.

.

.

"Irene... yang melukaimu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya. Ia mendengarkan semuanya. Irene adalah sahabat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sejak mereka memasuki SMA, mereka selalu bertiga kemanapun. Saling bercanda, saling membantu, menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan hal lainnya. Namun semenjak mereka berpisah kelas, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Irene lagi, meskipun begitu mereka saling bertegur sapa dan sering bercanda gurau jika bertemu. Sejak saat dimana Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Baekhyun adalah awal dari kejanggalan Baekhyun terhadap Irene. Ia sering mendapat tatapan sinis dari teman-teman Irene, meski Irene selalu tersenyum padanya. Disaat itu juga, Irene kembali akrab dengannya dan sering bersamanya. Terlebih ketika ada Chanyeol, Irene akan terlihat lebih bersemangat dari biasanya.

Puncaknya adalah malam dimana Baekhyun diajak Irene untuk menemaninya bertemu dengan temannya. Itu hanyalah alasan untuk menjebak Baekhyun dan membiusnya. Dengan lelaki bayarannya, Irene melokasikan kegiatan menyiksa Baekhyun di bangunan tua yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu lokasinya. Disitulah Baekhyun mengetahui kenyataan pahit bahwa sejak ia berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, semua sikap Irene kepadanya hanya sebuah sandiwara untuk merebut Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa dikhianati. Ia sudah menganggap Irene sebagai salah satu keluarganya, tetapi hubungan persahabatan dan kekeluargaan yang dibangun selama ini bisa sirna hanya karena masalah cinta. Irene sudah muak saat melihat Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, hanya menatap Baekhyun, hanya kepada Baekhyun sikapnya sangat berbeda. Sebagai pengagum rahasia, Irene merasa cemburu. Kecemburuannya semakin berkobar, tatkala menyaksikan _kissing scene_ antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di Taman Kota Seoul.

Irene membencinya, menghinanya, mengutuknya, dan menyakitinya. Berbagai hal mengerikan ia lampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya pada Baekhyun, mulai dari menggores kulitnya dengan pisau, mengoyak pakaiannya, memukul tubuhnya dengan benda keras. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka gadis yang cantik dan polos serta ceria itu bisa menjadi sosok yang tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Rasa sakit dibahunya ia dapatkan ketika mencoba melawan dengan menghantamkan kepalanya ke dagu wanita itu dan melarikan diri. Tanpa berperasaan, wanita itu melemparkan kursi besi yang ia duduki tadi tepat ke pundaknya sehingga membuatnya jatuh pingsan. Setelah ia bangun, wanita itu ingin melemparinya dengan batu dan juga berhasil menggores kulit di tulang hulu kirinya dengan pen tato yang untungnya berhasil Baekhyun tendang cukup jauh dari mereka.

Keadaan yang kacau seperti itulah, Chanyeol muncul. Menatap Baekhyun yang sangat kacau, membuatnya murka. Disaat itulah Baekhyun mencari tempat bersandar dan memeluk lututnya, ketakutan dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol yang menjadi tak terkendali dan menikmati penyiksaan itu.

Baekhyun menatap langit. Mereka kini berada di atap sekolah. Kyungsoo masih terdiam, dan Baekhyun kembali mengenang masa paling mengerikan di hidupnya itu. Setelah ia menangis dipelukan Chanyeol, ia diantar pulang oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun tinggal dengan Paman dan Bibinya yang saat itu sedang berada di luar kota karena bisnis keluarga Byun. Orangtua Baekhyun sudah meninggal, dan ia dititipkan ke Paman dan Bibinya. Baekhyun pun tidak sekolah selama seminggu untuk memulihkan kondisi fisik dan mentalnya. Bahkan mencari banyak alasan agar siapapun tidak menjenguknya, entah itu Kyungsoo, Sehun, maupun Chanyeol.

Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun memiliki trauma. Ia sedikit takut jika tubuhnya dekat dengan benda tajam, mengingatkannya pada insiden dirinya disiksa dan hal-hal yang berbau kekerasan fisik. Baekhyun juga merasakan gejala yang sama saat ia melihat Chanyeol. Meski rasa cintanya kian tumbuh, namun rasa takutnya lebih besar. Baekhyun tak sanggup.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku mungkin tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan ini, tetapi sepertinya kau harus menjauhi Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menatapnya cemas. "Dia itu berandalan kuat, jago berkelahi, tentu saja memiliki musuh. Jika kau semakin dekat dengannya, kau juga akan dalam keadaan berbahaya. Salah satu contohnya adalah yang kau alami baru-baru ini. Aku—"

Kyungsoo terdiam saat Baekhyun memeluknya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Kyungsoo paham. Yang memiliki rasa takut terbesar diantara mereka adalah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sendiri mungkin tidak akan sekuat itu menghadapi hal yang Baekhyun alami. Yang dilakukan Irene keterlaluan. Itu sudah merupakan perilaku tak manusiawi lagi. Kyungsoo ingin menangis juga rasanya membayangkan beban yang ditanggung oleh sahabatnya ini.

"...Soo, rahasiakan ini dari Sehun, ne?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Baiklah." Tangan Kyungsoo terulur mengelus punggung sahabatnya. "Kau sangat berharga bagiku dan Sehun, Baekhyun. Aku berpendapat lebih baik menjauhkan dirimu dari sumber bahaya, tentu saja jika Sehun ikut berpendapat, ia akan setuju padaku. Tetapi keputusan tetap kau yang memilih." Kyungsoo menatap langit biru diatasnya. "Pilihlah pilihan yang membahagiakanmu, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

 **Lima hari yang lalu...**

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap buku-buku di rak itu. Baekhyun sedang berada di perpustakaan. Ia disuruh Kim seongsanim untuk mencari buku penelitian untuk tugasnya yang tertinggal selama beberapa hari ini di perpustakaan.

"Oh!" Baekhyun menemukannya. Ia hendak mengambil buku tersebut, dengan mengangkat tangannya. Namun nyeri pada bahu kanannya membuatnya tak bisa beraktivitas bebas. Baekhyun pun menggunakan tangan kiri untuk mengambil buku yang berada satu jengkal dari tinggi tubuhnya, namun tangan lain mengambil buku tersebut dan menyerahkan buku itu padanya. Baekhyun mengerjap.

"Taehyung?"

"Tidak biasanya aku melihatmu di tempat busuk seperti ini." Senyuman yang khas dan manis terpampang di wajahnya. "Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengambil buku itu. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di tempat busuk ini? Apa rasa bencimu pada buku benar-benar menghancurkan pikiranmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tempat busuk ini adalah gudang ilmu. Sumber dari kenapa kau bisa bicara dengan lancar sekarang. Jadi berhentilah mengatai perpustakaan sebagai tempat busuk."

Baekhyun berjalan menuju penjaga perpustakaan untuk mencatat buku yang ia pinjam. Taehyung mengekorinya. "Terserah saja." Taehyun ikut berhenti saat Baekhyun berhenti untuk mencatat bukunya. Setelah selesai, ia melanjutkan perbincangan. Mereka berjalan berdua di koridor, menuju kelas. "Kudengar kau sakit selama seminggu ya?"

"Tahu darimana?"

"Dari Junni, teman sekelasmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Gadis itu adalah salah satu komplotan gadis-gadis penggosip, jadi ia maklum saja.

"Oh ya, Baekhyun. Kau tampan hari ini."

Baekhyun berhenti dan menghela nafas. Ia menatap Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak berdosa. "Apa maumu?"

Taehyung menyengir ria. "Inilah kenapa aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun. Kau bisa mengerti diriku, hahahha!"

"Bukan mengerti, tetapi aku hafal dengan sikapmu yang jika memujiku pasti menginginkan sesuatu."

"Baiklah, aku tak akan beralasan lagi." Taehyung menangkup kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Tolong, bantu aku mengerjakan tugas Kim seongsanim. Kau tahu kan, aku paling benci dengan buku, aku ingin kau menjadi tutorku sementara, karena memahami perkataanmu lebih mudah dibanding Kim seongsanim." Taehyun menatap memohon. "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta setelah itu, seperti yang kita lakukan saat kita sekelas waktu kelas XI-1. Yaaaa?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Terserah." Ia memilih menyerah, karena ia tahu Taehyun tetap akan membujuknya meski ia menolak. Jika ditolak, Taehyung akan berusaha untuk membujuknya lagi dan lagi dan hal itu mengganggunya.

Taehyun tersenyum ceria. Lalu mengejar Baekhyun yang pergi mendahuluinya.

Mereka tak menyadari sepasang mata tajam yang menatap mereka sedari tadi dengan pandangan misterius. Ia mendrible bola, lalu melemparkannya sembarangan dengan kuat. Alhasil mengenai Sehun yang kebetulan lewat dengan membawa tumpukan buku milik teman-temannya sehingga terdorong kaget membuatnya melepaskan seluruh buku di tangannya. Sehun menggeram kesal karena ia harus membereskan buku-buku ini tanpa tahu siapa pelaku yang melemparkan bola itu.

Terkutuk si pelempar bola!

.

.

.

Buk!

Baekhyun meringis saat punggungnya menghantam dinding. Ia menatap pria bersurai merah didepannya yang menatapnya sangat intens, mengurung tubuh mungilnya diantara lengan kokohnya. Mereka kini sedang berada di ujung koridor yang jauh dari kelas. Baekhyun awalnya berniat menuju toilet, dan secara tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Chanyeol. Ia pun diseret kesini, tempat yang cukup sepi dan tak terlihat. Baekhyun sedikit takut. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika sepintas kenangan berputar dipikirannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir rasa takut itu. Ia kembali menatap Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak mengubah pandangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Biarkan aku pergi."

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Baekhyun membisu. Tatapan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya terintimidasi, dan perkataannya benar-benar membuatnya tersentak. Selama ini dia selalu menghindar untuk berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol, dan selama itu pula Chanyeol membiarkannya. Namun sepertinya kali ini Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya.

"Aku tidak—"

"Aku benci kebohongan, kau tahu kan?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "...ya."

Chanyeol tetap menatapnya, menusuk matanya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. "Apa karena aku terlalu jahat? Kau takut padaku?"

Baekhyun semakin menggigit bibirnya. Ia memilih diam. Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Sangat dekat hingga Baekhyun bisa mendengar nafas halus Chanyeol. "Kau... tidak berniat meninggalkanku kan?"

Seolah sebuah pukulan mengenai ulu hatinya. Baekhyun menegang. Chanyeol menyadarinya. "A-ah... kau benar-benar ingin mengakhirinya."

"TIDAK!" Baekhyun menatap penuh emosional terhadap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak ingin mengakhirinya, aku mencintaimu Chanyeol." Baekhyun meremas bagian seragam Chanyeol dan menyandarkan keningnya ke dada bidang pria itu. Ia menahan perasaannya yang mulai tak karuan. Baekhyun selalu menahannya selama ini, dan ia sudah lelah.

"Kau benar, aku menghindarimu, aku takut padamu. Kejadian itu meninggalkan bekas yang menyakitkan untukku. Aku... aku benar-benar takut." Semakin lama suara Baekhyun semakin lirih. "Aku juga tidak suka kalau kau menyakiti temanku, Chanyeol." Baekhyun terkenang dengan Irene. "Itu kejam."

Pelukan hangat menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol beralih memeluknya. Baekhyun tidak menolak. Ia memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang seolah membuatnya candu.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun? Ada satu hal yang paling kutakuti, kubenci, dan kucintai di dunia ini." Suara berat Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Yang paling kutakuti adalah kau yang meninggalkanku, yang paling kubenci adalah saat kau menjauh dariku dan ada orang yang menyentuhmu. Aku bisa sangat kecewa dan marah jika hal itu terjadi." Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Dan yang paling kucintai adalah kau. Tidak ada yang lebih penting selain kau, Baekhyun."

"Kau berlebihan, Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Meski ia terkesan menolak semua gombalan Chanyeol, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia sangat senang mendengarnya. Ia ikut mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku serius." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menikmati kerinduan mereka setelah beberapa hari berada dalam kondisi konyol dengan 'menghindar-dan-membiarkan' satu sama lain. "Jika aku sangat kecewa dan marah, kau akan melihat sisiku yang paling buruk. Jadi kumohon satu hal padamu, jangan membuatku kecewa."

Didalam hatinya, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin mengecewakan Chanyeol, bahkan membuatnya bersedih sekalipun, meski mustahil rasanya jika Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol bersedih. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun yakin, kebahagiaannya adalah jika bersama Chanyeol.

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu kecewa. Tetapi berjanjilah untuk tidak menyakiti siapapun lagi."

"Apapun untukmu." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum manis.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

.

.

.

 **Kemarin...**

"Baekhyun! Hari ini kau berjanji akan menjadi tutorku kan?"

Baekhyun meneruskan perjalanannya menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Ia kali ini mencuekkan Taehyung, karena ia sedang malas bicara sekarang. Hari ini ia tidak menemukan sang pujaan hati, alias Chanyeol. Pria itu sibuk mengikuti seleksi untuk pertandingan basket antar sekolah. Baekhyun jadi merindukannya.

Jika dipikir-pikir, Chanyeol itu unik juga. Menyeramkan, menakutkan, namun tetap menyalurkan bakatnya selain tonjok-tonjokan, dan tentu saja mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Taehyung!" Yeonji berteriak dikejauhan. Taehyung menoleh. "Jadi tidak pergi bersamaku?"

"Lain kali saja ya! Daaa! Kajja, Baekhyun!" Taehyung langsung menarik Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung kaget, dan segera menyamakan langkahnya.

Yeonji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bocah itu menyebalkan." Ia melirik Anna. "Ya sudah, kita saja yuk." Kedua gadis itu beranjak meninggalkan sekolah. Beberapa detik setelahnya, pria bersurai merah muncul dengan memegang kaos basket dan menyampirkan sebelah tali tas ranselnya dibahu kanannya. Ia melihat Baekhyun tadi dari kejauhan. Pria manis itu pasti merajuk karena Chanyeol tidak bisa bertemu dengannya sejak pagi tadi. Oh, bagaimana mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol lebih takluk pada basket dibanding Baekhyun? Hobi memang mengalahkan segalanya.

"Aku harus mengejarnya."

.

.

.

"Berhenti, Taehyung!"

Taehyung berhenti, dan Baekhyun langsung mengontrol nafasnya. Pria ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Seenaknya saja menariknya dan mengajaknya berlari. Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih?"

"Kau kan sudah berjanji, hari ini kau akan menjadi tutorku." Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. "Jadi tepati janjimu dan ajari aku."

Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Iya iya aku tahu! Malam ini kau ke rumahku dan aku akan mengajarimu. Puas?"

"Ne!" Taehyung tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ponselnya bergetar, ada yang menelpon. Ia segera mengangkatnya. "Eomma?—Oh ne!—Siap! Aku segera kesana." Taehyung mengakhiri panggilan dan menatap Baekhyun. "Aku harus pergi."

"Ya sudah, pergi sana."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ah, sebelum itu,"

Gerakan yang begitu cepat. Taehyung mengecup keningnya, membuat Baekhyun melongo. Pria itu menyengir ria. "Salam perpisahan~ Sampai ketemu, Baek~" ia lalu berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Aish, sialan anak itu." Baekhyun mendengus dan mengusap keningnya, menghapus kecupan menjijikan itu. Taehyung memang suka bercanda dengan cara tak senonoh. Hal yang menjengkelkan baginya dari seorang Kim Taehyung.

Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat itu, tak menyadari sosok lain yang memandang kearah Taehyung pergi dengan tatapan berkilat marah.

.

.

.

 _Jalan rumahmu yang mana ya? Aku di depan toko butik CX. :D_

Baekhyun mendengus. "Pasti dia lupa jalan rumah ini." Pria manis itu mengambil jaketnya dan segera menyusul menuju lokasi yang ia ketahui. Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju gerbang gang rumahnya, berbelok ke kanan melewati tiga gang kompleks lain, lalu menyebrang melalui zebra cross dan berbelok ke kiri. Ia berhenti tepat didepan toko butik CX, namun ia tak menemukan Taehyung disana.

"Kemana dia?" Baekhyun kebingungan. "Kenapa bocah itu tidak menunggu saja di depan butik CX sih? Sudah tahu dirinya tidak tahu jalan rumahku."

 _Bzztt..._

Baekhyun berhenti dan melihat pesan baru di ponselnya.

 _q sdg brsm preman. gg sempit dkt butikCX. Jgn ksni, brbhya. Tlg telp polisi or q mti. Serius._

Apa lagi ini? Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati. Tulisan alay dan banyak singkat. Baekhyun pusing. Baekhyun membaca lagi dengan cermat, dan akhirnya ia mengerti. Taehyung dalam bahaya. Ini mengkhawatirkan. Untuk jaga-jaga, Baekhyun segera mencari nomor kontak polisi di kota yang pernah ia simpan dan segera menelponnya.

"Yoboseyo?"

.

.

.

 _Jalan rumahmu yang mana ya? Aku di depan toko butik CX. :D_

Taehyung menghela nafas. Betapa bodohnya ia melupakan alamat rumah Baekhyun. Ingatannya sungguh payah. Mungkin itu sebabnya teman-teman sering mengatainya bodoh.

Tap.

Taehyung menatap pria didepannya, berdiri dengan tatapan tajam, melirik kearahnya. Ia mengenal orang ini. Surai merah itu... Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-sshi?" Taehyung menahan rasa takutnya. Siapapun di sekolah sangat mengenal Park Chanyeol. Tentunya tidak ada yang berani coba-coba untuk adu kekuatan dengannya. Namun, melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya, perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Ikut aku."

"Ya?" Taehyung bingung. "Kemana?"

"Ikut saja dan jangan mencoba kabur." Chanyeol menyahut dingin dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Ah," Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya. "Baiklah, tetapi aku ada janji dengan seseorang, jadi kita harus cepat ya, Chanyeol-sshi."

Chanyeol tak menyahut. Taehyung masih memegang ponsel, dan belum keluar dari kolom chat dengan Baekhyun. Dengan gesit dan tanpa menimbulkan curiga, ia menggerakkan jempolnya. Ia menarik nafas dan mengikuti Chanyeol. Disini sangat ramai, dan untuk berbicara dengan seorang Park Chanyeol, pastinya memerlukan tempat terdekat yang sepi.

Sekarang, ia hanya bergantung pada keberuntungan, apakah polisi lebih dulu menemukan mereka atau ia akan merengang nyawa dihadapan Chanyeol. Karena sedikit banyak, ia tahu apa yang membuat Chanyeol terlihat menahan amarahnya sekarang. Dan ia juga tahu seperti apa karakter Park Chanyeol. Taehyung sangat yakin bahwa Chanyeol tak akan melepaskannya jika ia kabur.

Taehyung serasa ingin menangis, ia takut sekarang, tetapi ia adalah seorang namja. Chanyeol tidak pantas untuk ditakuti. Taehyung sedikit menyesali kenekatannya tadi sore. Ia pikir Chanyeol tidak akan mengikuti Baekhyun pulang karena sibuk dengan basketnya.

Sialan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Monster**

 **[unixiunix]**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekarang...**

"Baek—"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Kyungsoo melotot padanya. "K-Kau hobi sekali berteriak sih?"

Baekhyun menenangkan deru nafasnya. Ia memukul Kyungsoo. "Ck, kupikir siapa!" Baekhyun menatapnya heran. "Bukannya... kau menjenguk Taehyung?"

"Nanti saja, aku juga sedang tidak enak badan." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, dan Baekhyun tahu itu hanya sebuah alasan. "Oh ya, aku ada kabar buruk untukmu, dan untungnya aku masih bisa mengejarmu."

Baekhyun menahan nafas. "Apa itu?"

"Ini mengenai Chanyeol." Baekhyun menegang untuk kesekian kalinya jika nama tersebut disebut. "Aku tadi melihat beberapa polisi datang ke sekolah dan secara tak sengaja mendengar bahwa Chanyeol ditahan di penjara karena terlibat kasus penyiksaan. Yang secara otomatis—"

"—dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Baekhyun menyambung ucapan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Baekhyun terdiam lalu menghela nafas. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Kau... tidak mau mengunjunginya?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa lelah seharian ini. "Aku akan memikirkannya nanti."

Sejujurnya, ia takut dan tidak siap untuk bertemu Chanyeol dan melihat wajahnya. Karena secara tidak langsung, insiden kemarin membuat mereka mengingkari janji masing-masing. Dimana Baekhyun yang tak ingin membuat Chanyeol kecewa, dan Chanyeol yang tidak boleh menyakiti teman Baekhyun. Mereka saling berkhianat dan ini hal yang tak bagus. Ditambah Chanyeol yang kembali mengulang kesalahan yang sama, memicu rasa trauma Baekhyun kembali hadir terhadap sosok Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia lelah, lelah dengan semua perasaannya, dengan sikap Chanyeol yang kejam, dengan dirinya yang kebingungan untuk memilih. Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat pandangannya mulai mengabur. Terlintas wajah terakhir Chanyeol yang untuk pertama kalinya menatapnya dingin dan penuh kekecewaan. Chanyeol membencinya. Baekhyun lebih baik menjauh saja agar dirinya tenang dan agar Chanyeol tidak menyakiti orang lain lagi.

Baekhyun rasa, hubungan mereka berakhir sampai disini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dua tahun kemudian...**

Suara alarm terdengar nyaring, mewarnai kesunyian malam di kota Seoul, terutama di kamp penjara di pinggir kota Seoul. Para penjaga berkeliaran, saling memanggil rekannya, dan beberapa membawa anjing pelacak untuk mencari penghuni kamp penjara Seoul yang melarikan diri.

"Tahanan 61-39098893 melarikan diri, _over_."

Derap langkah kaki menemani suasana kamp pada tengah malam ini. Kim Seun kebingungan. Ia adalah pegawai baru, dan ia tidak tahu siapa saja penghuni disini. Kim Seun segera mencari buku penghuni kamp. Kamp penjara ini adalah suatu tempat di pinggir kota Seoul yang dijadikan tempat khusus untuk menahan warga masyarakat kota Seoul yang dianggap membahayakan keamanan kota Seoul. Tempatnya cukup terpencil dan keamanannya sangat ketat. Namun sepertinya kali ini salah satu tahanan disana mendapat _reward_ karena menjadi penghuni pertama yang mampu melarikan diri dari penjara itu.

"Tahanan 61-39098893... 61-39098893... 61-39098893... oh!"

Kim Seun membaca dokumen tersebut.

 **61-39098893**

 **Nama  
Park Chanyeol**

 **Umur  
20 tahun**

 **Riwayat kasus yang dimiliki  
Pada umur 18 tahun, melakukan kekerasan fisik terhadap teman sekolahnya _(direhabilitasi)_.  
Pada umur 19 tahun, terlibat dalam perampokan bersama genk XXTRID pada sebuah bank _(tidak tertangkap)_.  
Kasus terakhir, _(enam bulan yang lalu)_ , sebelum ia diasingkan ke Kamp Seoul, yaitu melakukan pembunuhan dua anggota gengster yang akan melakukan pengeboman di wilayah Seoul. _(Hukuman mati untuk kasus pembunuhan, pengecualian untuknya karena menyelamatkan warga Seoul, diringankan dengan dipenjara seumur hidup selama tidak melakukan tindakan kriminal atau kasus baru)._**

Seorang pria menggunakan tudung dan jubah hitam terengah-engah dan bersembunyi di semak-semak. Ia menekan tombol di telinganya, dan berbisik. "Sekarang apa?"

 _Bzzt... "Pergilah 200 kilometer dari gerbang Kamp Seoul, lalu menuju kearah Utara. Kau akan menemukan jalan raya." Bzzt... "Pergi ke arah kiri sekitar 20 kilometer, didepan Halte, aku menunggu disitu. Dan..." Bzztt... "Good luck, Park Chanyeol.." Bzzt.._

Pria itu berdiri setelah memastikan keadaan aman. Posisinya sudah cukup jauh dari wilayah kamp. Ia juga sudah menyamarkan aromanya dengan tanah, sehingga meminimalisir terciumnya aroma tubuhnya. Ia juga tak membawa apapun dari wilayah kamp, termasuk baju seragam di sana. Dan jubah ini adalah jubah yang telah direncanakan dan diletakkan di luar pintu rahasia yang hanya ia yang tau dan 'teman'nya yang membantunya melarikan diri untuk kedua kalinya.

Suasana malam dan sunyi, hanya terdengar suara jangkrik dan gesekan dedaunan di hutan lebat dipinggir kota Seoul ini. Sebelum dibawa kemari, semua penghuni ditutup matanya sehingga tak bisa mengetahui jalan tempat pengasingan ini. Setelah enam bulan lamanya mendekam disana, matanya mulai memandang beberapa hal biasa yang terkesan baru. Angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang, membuat tudung yang melindungi kepala pria itu terdorong ke belakang dan menampilkan sosoknya.

Mata lebar yang sangat tajam, hidung mancung, rahang yang kokoh, dan bibir kissable. Kulit kuning langsat yang begitu kotor karena tanah lengket yang menutupi kulit bersihnya, walaupun begitu ia tetap terlihat tampan. Surai putih tersebut bersibak mengikuti arah angin. Pria itu menarik tudung jubahnya lagi, melindungi kepalanya. Lalu ia berlari cepat memasuki hutan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

MAAFFFF karna slow update :') Saya nggak bisa akses FFn, jadi beberapa bulan nggak bisa update FFn, tapi untungnya bisa sekarang :')))

Dan chapter 1 dan 2 itu banyak flashback masa lalu mereka, kejadian waktunya memang tak berurutan, tetapi saling berkaitan. Disini juga warna rambut Chanyeol berubah, dengan alasan tertentu.

Sekian.

 **Thanks and see you!**

 **Review?**


	4. Confusion

_romance, drama, crime and fantasy..._

 _It is..._

 ** _MONSTER_**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari bersinar cukup menyengat siang ini. Sejumlah penumpang yang berangkat maupun yang datang memadati area kedatangan dan keberangkatan International Seoul Airport. Orang-orang berlalu lalang sambil menyeret barang-barang mereka. Beberapa duduk di kursi tunggu dan asyik memainkan ponselnya. Sesosok pria mungil muncul dari pintu keluar bandara dengan menyeret kopernya. Kacamata hitam bertengger dibatang hidungnya, menutupi mata indahnya. Berbalut jaket kulit hitam dengan kaos putih, serta celana jeans, dan sepatu kets. Rambut coklat gelap yang acak-acakan yang sangat cocok dengan kulit putihnya. Bibir tipis itu bergerak, mengucapkan beberapa lirik lagu, ia sedang bernyanyi untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Ia berhenti tepat didekat jalan aspal, menunggu sebuah mobil yang ia tunggu berhenti didepannya.

Pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang. Ia menempelkan benda persegi empat itu di ke telinganya. Nada sambung terdengar cukup lama, hingga panggilan pun diterima.

" _Yoboseyo?"_

"Kau dimana? Aku menunggu di luar sekarang." Matanya menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memasuki bandara dan juga keluar dari bandara, seperti dirinya. Dikejauhan, ia melihat sebuah mobil lamborghini hitam mendekatinya lalu berhenti tepat di depannya. Kaca mobil perlahan turun, dan ia dapat melihat seorang pria tampan berambut hitam menatap kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Baekhyun." Ucapnya diiringi dengan sambungan panggilan yang diputus sepihak.

"Kau lama sekali, Sehun."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mematikan ponselnya. Oh Sehun keluar dari mobil. Tubuhnya tinggi, bahkan semakin tinggi dan berbeda dari tinggi Sehun saat masa Senior High School. Pria itu semakin rupawan, mempesona, dan bersinar. Baekhyun agak menyayangkan karena tidak bisa memantau pertumbuhan Sehun selama ia pergi ke luar negeri. Sehun membuka bagasi dan Baekhyun memberikan kopernya, lalu Sehun menaruhnya di bagasi. Setelah menutupnya, ia menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau terlalu merindukanku ya?"

"Tentu saja. Dengan Kyungsoo juga."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Masuklah." Ajaknya dan mereka memasuki mobil hitam itu. Sehun berada di kursi pengemudi, dan Baekhyun berada di kursi penumpang, disamping Sehun. Mobil tersebut beranjak meninggalkan bandara. "Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Menyenangkan." Baekhyun menatap sepupunya. "Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau mengecat rambutmu? Bukannya kau menyukai rambut pelangimu?"

Sehun menatap kearah depan dengan serius. "Kurasa aku harus menjaga penampilanku sebagai penerus perusahaan Papa."

"Aku lupa bahwa kau itu anak dari pemilik Oh Corporation yang terkenal itu." Baekhyun cemberut. "Tetapi kau lebih beruntung karena kau yang akan mengelola perusahaan itu sepenuhnya. Kalau aku sih, hanya bisa membantu Paman dan Bibi karena aku harus mengimbangi dengan jadwal kuliahku."

"Itu sudah sangat baik, bodoh." Sehun mengatainya, Baekhyun hanya tertawa.

"Jadi, kau meninggalkan cita-citamu untuk menjadi polisi?"

"Ya. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Papa yang penyakit jantungnya akan kambuh jika aku menolak permintaannya. Lagipula aku sudah tidak tertarik dengan cita-cita itu. Aku sangat menikmati dunia bisnis setelah berkuliah di bidang itu." Sehun memutar mobilnya ke kiri dan melaju di jalanan tol. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Paman Byun dan Bibi Byun?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Saat ini Bibi sedang mengandung dan aku akan menjadi seorang paman sebentar lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kyungsoo bagaimana?"

Sehun mendengus dan melirik Baekhyun. "Keadaannya sangat baik. Ia kuliah di Universitas A sepertiku, mengambil jurusan pendidikan. Kurasa hubungannya dengan Kai berjalan mulus."

"Benarkah? Mereka sudah jadian?" Baekhyun mendesah. "Harusnya aku berada di sampingnya saat Kyungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih. Sekarang, aku jadi semakin merindukannya."

"Kan kau sendiri yang pergi ke luar negeri mengikuti Paman dan Bibi Byun, meninggalkan aku dan Kyungsoo. Jahat sekali. Kau bahkan terlambat menghadiri acara kelulusanku di sekolah."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Mianhae."

Byun Baekhyun, pria yang tumbuh lebih dewasa dan semakin manis. Ia sudah berumur 20 tahun sekarang dan sedang berlibur ke Seoul. Selama setahun lebih, ia menetap di Jepang, mengikuti Paman dan Bibinya karena urusan bisnis. Baekhyun hanya pulang ke Seoul untuk mendatangi acara kelulusan Sehun, lalu malamnya kembali pulang ke Jepang untuk kuliah. Dan beberapa bulan yang lalu ia pulang ke Seoul untuk mengambil barangnya saja tanpa memberi kabar teman-temannya dan Sehun. Keadaan yang tidak dapat Baekhyun tolak, karena ia memang menginginkan hal itu juga. Pergi ke luar negeri, jauh dari Seoul dan mencoba melupakan rasa takut dan traumanya. Untungnya kenangan pahitnya itu sudah tidak berpengaruh padanya lagi, beberapa traumanya sudah menghilang, namun tidak dengan traumanya terhadap rasa sakit pada benda tajam itu.

Baekhyun sengaja pergi dari Seoul. Ia ingin melupakan kenangannya di Seoul, dan juga menghindari seseorang yang pernah ia cintai sepenuh hati. Bahkan menghilangkan luka dengan pengobatan terbaik di Jepang akibat orang tersebut. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Chanyeol—"

Baekhyun menahan nafas. Nama tersebut seolah membekukan tubuhnya. Nama yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar dari seseorang dan tidak pernah ia ucapkan lagi setelah meninggalkan Seoul. Sehun meliriknya.

"Dia sekarang berada di kamp penahanan di pinggir kota, setelah membuat kasus—"

"Ah, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal ini?" Baekhyun meremas tangannya. "Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun sesaat. Pria itu sedang menatap keluar jendela mobil. Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun sekarang, tetapi yang jelas, ia sudah tahu bahwa Baekhyun berniat melupakan pria bersurai merah yang pernah menjadi kekasih pertamanya di sekolah waktu itu. "Maaf." Setelah itu keheningan menemani mereka selama beberapa menit, hingga Sehun kembali memecah keheningan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau berapa lama berlibur ke sini, Baekhyun?"

"Mungkin satu bulan. Aku sedang liburan semester. Aku sangat merindukan kalian, jadi memutuskan untuk lebih lama berada di sini." Baekhyun menambahkan dalam hati. _Lagi pula aku tenang karena tidak akan bertemu dengan dia selama aku berlibur._

Ya, pria bersurai merah itu kan sedang mendekam di kamp penahanan jadi tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

Sehun tersenyum. "Baguslah. Itu artinya kita bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk berpesta bersama."

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Pesta apa? Dengan siapa?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti." Sehun melayangkan sebuah _wink_ setelahnya, yang dihadiahi Baekhyun pukulan di kepala Sehun. _Sok manis sekali_ , pikir Baekhyun gemas.

Sehun mendengus. "Menyebalkan."

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Baekhyunnn~"

Kyungsoo, Yeonji, Krystal, dan Taehyung berteriak heboh. Sementara Kai, Minho, dan Taemin memberikan tepuk tangan untuknya. Baekhyun yang baru datang bersama Sehun pada pesta kecil-kecilan di toko makan malam ini mengerjap melihat teman-temannya yang begitu antusias menyambutnya. Bahkan ada Yeonji, Krystal, Minho, Taemin, dan Taehyung. Ia pikir hanya bersama Kyungsoo, Kai, dan sepupunya dalam pesta kecil ini. Baekhyun mulai berlinang air mata, terharu dengan mereka. Hidungnya mulai memerah dan tatapan khas anak kecil menahan tangis membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. Kyungsoo dan Yeonji serta Krystal langsung menghampirinya.

"Ya! Ya! Kenapa kau malah menangis?"

"Kau akan menghancurkan suasana jika menangis seperti bayi disini."

"Dasar cengeng!"

"Kalian sih, terlihat semakin tua, jadi aku tidak tega melihat wajah kalian." Canda Baekhyun. Kyungsoo langsung memiting Baekhyun, Krystal menepuk pundaknya dengan pukulan lumayan kuat, dan Yeonji menarik pipinya cukup lebar. Kini Baekhyun menjadi objek untuk mereka kerjai. Baekhyun hanya tertawa.

" _Guys_ , perutku mulai lapar."

Kai mengeluh, menyadarkan keempat orang tersebut. Mereka langsung mendekati teman-teman yang lainnya dan duduk bersama. Baekhyun berhenti bergerak ketika melihat yang duduk disebelahnya adalah Taehyung. Pria yang pernah terlibat dalam kasus masa lalunya itu. Mereka saling bertatapan, sebelum akhirnya Taehyung tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu, Baek?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. Sudah lama semenjak hari dimana teman dekatnya ini sekarat di rumah sakit. Taehyung kelihatan baik-baik saja sekarang. "Sangat baik. Kabarmu bagaimana?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Taehyung tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu canggung denganku. Yang waktu itu bukan salahmu, Baek."

Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak bisa menyangkal, ataupun menyetujui sepenuhnya ucapan Taehyung.

"Wah, wah, nanti saja basa-basinya." Minho menatap riang dua botol soju yang dibawa pelayan kepada mereka setelah memesan. Mereka kini berada di toko makan di tepi jalan. Tujuan mereka sekarang adalah pesta makan bersama Baekhyun sekaligus acara reuni kecil-kecilan.

"Mari minum!"

"Beri aku Ho!" Taemin menyodorkan gelasnya. Minho menuangkan soju ke gelas mereka satu-satu lalu mereka meminum soju itu setelah itu mereka bersulang, saling mengetuk gelas mereka bersama. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang begitu bergembira. Ia jadi turut senang. Baekhyun menatap ke arah jalanan, dan tak sengaja ia melihat pria berjubah yang tiba-tiba berbalik.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

 _Orang aneh_ , pikirnya.

"Baekhyun! Ayo ceritakan tentang wanita di Jepang dan klub malam!"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Taemin. Ia menyeringai tipis. "Ya, seperti yang kalian tahu. Mereka sangat seksi, terutama di Klub malam JPX di daerah Kirei."

Semua lelaki disana menatap penasaran, sedangkan wanita mencibir. "Dasar laki-laki, nafsu saja yang kalian pikirkan." Krystal berkomentar.

"Jangan berkomentar tentang hal yang kau juga lakukan, Krystal. Aku sering melihatmu menatap nafsu pada setiap senior kita yang berada di anggota basket, dulu." Minho meminum sojunya. Ucapannya sukses membuat Krystal cemberut.

"Lalu?" Tanya Taemin. Ia tidak ambil pusing dengan sindiran Krystal ataupun ucapan Minho.

"Klub disana lebih bebas dari klub di Negara kita. Kalian akan betah jika disana, kurasa."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sejak kapan kau liar begini, Baek?"

Baekhyun tersenyum nakal. "Sejak lingkunganku berubah."

"Jadi, apa kau pernah memasuki mereka?" tanya Taemin penasaran. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia membayangkan malam-malam liar yang ia habiskan di sana sesekali, untuk menghilangkan bayangan seseorang.

"Tentu saja—"

DOR! DOR!

"Kyaaa!"

Semua kaget. Tembakan terdengar dari dalam toko, memecahkan bola lampu sehingga keadaan toko itu gelap dan hanya cahaya remang yang berasal dari lampu jalan dan toko-toko diluar sana yang menerangi toko itu. Semua berlindung dibawah meja untuk melindungi diri dari tembakan dan pecahan kaca. Warga sipil yang berada diluar toko memilih menjauhi area berbahaya itu, dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan orang yang memegang senjata. Beberapa orang segera menelpon dan melapor ke polisi.

Baekhyun menatap sekitar dengan was-was setelah melindungi kepalanya. Ada apa ini? Perampokan? Teroris? Dihari pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul? Yang benar saja!

"Baekhyun! Kau baik-baik saja?" itu suara Sehun.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja!" Baekhyun menatap sekitar. Sial, ini cukup gelap. Baekhyun tidak terbiasa dengan suasana gelap.

Didekat mereka, Kai memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo didekapannya. "Kau tak apa?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Entahlah." Kai mengedarkan pandangannya, menyadari bahwa situasi ini sangat rawan dan mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia menatap teman-temannya dibawah meja dengan Kyungsoo yang terus berada didekapannya. "Teman-teman, kita harus keluar dari sini."

"Bagaimana caranya?!" Yeonji memekik tertahan. "Kita menghadapi orang bersenjata, Kai. Tidak mungkin kita melewatinya!" bisiknya ketakutan. Seumur hidupnya, Yeonji tidak pernah terlibat dalam kondisi seperti sekarang. Wajar ia takut.

"Kita cari celah, oke? Kau tenang saja. Aku akan melindungimu." Taehyung menatap gadis manis tersebut. "Percaya padaku."

Yeonji menatap teman semasa kecilnya, lalu mengangguk kecil. Taehyung dan Taemin melindungi para gadis. Mereka masih berada dibawah meja, mencari _timing_ yang pas untuk keluar dari tempat rawan ini.

"DIAM DITEMPAT!"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Teriakan terdengar menghebohkan. Peluru senjata api itu mengenai kaca, dan pecah. Semua bersembunyi dibawah meja. Sehun dengan penglihatan yang tajam melihat dua perampok memasuki toko ini. Mereka membongkar tempat penyimpanan uang toko ini, sedangkan yang lain mengawasi pelanggan dengan menodongkan pistol.

"Letakkan dompet kalian diatas meja, sekarang!" teriaknya. Semua menurut. Sehun menatap Baekhyun disampingnya. Jika mereka memberontak, itu bisa membahayakan nyawa semua orang. Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengikuti perintah perampok itu, namun sebelum itu terjadi, terjadi insiden mengejutkan lagi.

BANG!

Ledakan kecil terjadi disudut ruangan didepan pintu yang terbuka. Perampok itu terkejut dan menodongkan pistol mereka. Tetapi tembakan terdengar kemudian, mengenai dua tubuh perampok itu. Mereka telah meninggal, entah siapa yang membunuhnya. Yang Sehun lihat, tembakan itu terjadi dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari sini. Penembak itu mungkin polisi, atau penyelamat mereka.

"KELUAR DARI SINI SEKARANG!" Sehun berteriak segera. Teriakan itu sontak membuat semua orang di toko itu kaget dan lari tunggang langgang. Teriakan dari orang-orang disana saling bersautan.

Baekhyun hendak berlari, namun tangannya ditarik lalu ia didekap oleh seseorang. Didalam kegelapan ini, yang Baekhyun ketahui, orang ini adalah seorang pria dengan berjubah hitam, sosok mencurigakan yang ia lihat di luar jendela tadi. Baekhyun meronta. Ini berbahaya. "AKH! TOLONG AKU! SEHUN!" Baekhyun memberontak, hingga sebuah pukulan ditenguknya membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Baekhyun pingsan.

Sehun menatap sekitar. Ia jelas-jelas mendengar suara itu. Diedarkannya pandangannya ditengah-tengah tubuhnya yang didorong dan didesak orang untuk keluar dari toko ini. Sehun akhirnya dapat melihat sedikit lokasi Baekhyun, dimana ia melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang berada dibahu sosok berjubah itu. Sehun membulatkan matanya. "BAEKHYUN!"

Pttss...

Percikan api terlihat didekat mereka. Sehun tak peduli. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan sosok berjubah itu. Jarak mereka cukup jauh darinya. Pria itu berada dipintu menuju dapur toko, dan Sehun terseret kerumunan sehingga ia berada di pintu keluar-masuk toko. Sosok mencurigakan itu pasti ingin melarikan diri dari pintu belakang toko ini. Sehun dapat melihat punggung yang membelakanginya itu, menggendong Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Kembalikan Baekhyun, brengsek!"

Sosok itu tak merespon. Ia hanya membuka pintu lalu berlari kencang. Sehun sekilas melihat rambut putih pria itu karena tudungnya terbuka akibat angin yang menerpa cukup kencang. Sehun ingin mengejarnya, namun ledakan kecil terjadi diantara mereka, menutupi pandangan Sehun. Sial! Sehun segera keluar dan mencari jalan kecil yang menghubungkannnya ke jalan samping toko itu. Namun, ia tak menemukan apapun setelahnya. Sosok itu sudah menghilang tanpa jejak.

Dengan kecewa, Sehun kembali ke bagian depan toko. Pemadam kebakaran sudah datang dan memadamkan api yang mulai berkobar membakar toko. Polisi sudah berada disana untuk menyelesaikan kasus di daerah G ini.

NGIU! NGIU! NGIU!

Ambulance baru saja datang. Didekat mobil polisi, Yeonji dan Krystal ditenangkan oleh Taehyung dan Taemin. Sehun mendekati mereka dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya. Minho menatap Sehun.

"Dimana Baekhyun? Kami tidak melihatnya dari tadi." Minho terlihat khawatir. "Dia tidak mungkin masih didalam kan?"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa ada korban? Yang lain bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada yang terluka. Untungnya tidak ada yang memberontak ketika perampok itu menjalankan aksinya, sehingga tak ada korban jiwa." Minho mendengus. "Lalu dimana Baekhyun?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Taemin bertanya dalam posisinya. Ia baru berfokus pada Sehun. "Ada apa ini?"

"Baekhyun dimana?" Kyungsoo bertanya cemas. "Jangan-jangan dia masih di dalam? Dia tidak terluka kan?"

"Permisi." Seorang petugas dengan seragam polisi mendekati mereka. "Apa anda terluka, Tuan? Atau ada sesuatu—"

Kai langsung memotong ucapan petugas itu. "Teman kami! Dia masih berada di—" ucapannya dipotong tiba-tiba oleh Sehun.

"Sepupuku, Byun Baekhyun, dibawa oleh orang berjubah hitam dan berambut putih setelah perampok itu ditembak." Sehun langsung menatap tajam. "Sepupuku diculik!"

Petugas itu mengeluarkan catatan kecil dan menuliskan beberapa kata disana. "Baiklah, saya akan menyampaikan pada Inspektur. Saya juga memerlukan penjelasan Anda dalam kasus ini. Ikuti saya, Tuan."

Sehun patuh. Ia menatap teman-temannya. "Kalian pulang lah."

"Apa maksudmu dengan Baekhyun diculik? Tidak mungkin!" Kyungsoo tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Kenapa Baekhyun harus mengalami hal ini, ia tidak ingin percaya itu. Harusnya hari ini mereka bergembira, menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun yang mereka rindukan. "Baekhyun tidak mungkin diculik! Ini hari kepulangannya, aku masih merindukannya... Kita harusnya bergembira hari ini... Kita—"

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, Kyungsoo. Nanti aku kabari. Hati-hati saat pulang nanti."

"YA! SEHUN!" Kyungsoo ingin mengejar pria itu, tetapi Kai langsung menahannya. "Lepaskan aku, Kai!"

"Maaf." Kai tidak peduli. Ia tetap menahan Kyungsoo. Ia takut Kyungsoo membuat keributan karena rasa khawatir dan tak sabarnya atas kasus penculikan Baekhyun. Ia harus membuat Kyungsoo tenang terlebih dahulu.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya sembari mengikuti petugas itu. Sepupunya itu tidak pernah bisa membuatnya untuk tidak khawatir. Sehun selalu seperti ini, terlalu cemas dan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi terhadap Baekhyun. Namun kali ini sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi, dan tingkat kekhawatirannya meningkat. Ia sangat merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya akan terjadi. Sehun menukik alisnya.

Dari insiden ini, dari banyaknya manusia di dalam toko itu, kenapa harus Baekhyun yang diculik?

Siapa pria berjubah berambut putih itu?

Tak ada yang bisa menjawab keluhan di hati Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

"Aishh, aku haus sekali."

Pria itu membuang botol plastik yang telah ia habiskan isinya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan menenteng sekantong plastik belanjaan dari supermarket.

Kim Minseok atau Xiumin, salah satu anggota kepolisian yang menjadi seorang babu—menurutnya—sekarang. Kali ini gilirannya mendapat tugas untuk membeli cemilan untuk teman-temannya, dan ia sedang jam istirahat sekarang. Harusnya ia sedang tidur atau meminum kopi di ruangannya, tetapi naas, ia dikorbankan para seniornya untuk dijadikan babu sementara.

Xiumin kesal!

BRUG _!_

Xiumin terdorong kuat dan terjatuh dengan pantat mencium aspal. Belanjaannya berserakan di gang sempit ini. Seseorang dengan mengenakan tudung berlari begitu cepat dan menubruknya. Sialan! Xiumin mendelik dan melihat pria itu sedang sibuk berdiri sambil menyentuh suatu gundukan dibahu kirinya. Xiumin tidak peduli, ia mendorong lagi pria itu membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"Argh! Belanjaanku berantakan!" Xiumin menatap kesal pria bertopeng itu. Tunggu, ini mencurigakan. Kenapa pria itu berjubah dan menggunakan topeng? Apakah seorang teroris? Penyusup? Perampok? Atau sedang ada pameran atau _cosplay_ disekitar sini?

Xiumin dikagetkan dengan tendangan mendadak dari pria itu. Pria itu ingin berlari, namun Xiumin lebih dulu melayangkan tinjuannya kearah wajah pria itu.

Tak!

Pukulannya ditahan dengan tepat. Xiumin terus melayangkan pukulannya. Yang aneh adalah, pria itu hanya menahannya dengan satu tangan tanpa menyerang balik.

Angin tiba-tiba bertiup, mengibas tudung tersebut untuk kedua kalinya. Xiumin membulat melihat rambut putih yang terasa tak asing baginya dan mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

"Bocah sialan!"

Park Chanyeol!

NGIU! NGIU! NGIU!

Xiumin teralihkan. Suara ambulance?

BRUG!

Tubuh Xiumin menghantam dinding gang ini. Xiumin meringis. Ia langsung menoleh kearah kiri, dimana pria itu berlari sangat kencang. "YAK!"

Sosok berjubah itu menghilang diujung gang.

Xiumin menggeram. "SIAL!"

.

.

.

.

"Ungh..."

Lenguhan pelan terdengar. Perlahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka. Byun Baekhyun terduduk di kursi dengan posisi tangan dan kaki terikat di kaki dan tangan kursi. Pandangannya terasa masih kabur. Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya, kepalanya terasa pusing. Cahaya rembulan menerpa wajahnya dari jendela tepat di atasnya. Ia teringat kejadian terakhir sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran. Dirinya kini diculik dan tidak tahu sekarang berada dimana.

Baekhyun menatap sekitar. Dia berada di ruangan kosong, hanya ada jendela kecil di langit-langit ruangan dan pintu tanpa kunci di ruangan ini. Jika melewati pintu itu, mungkin ia akan bertemu sang pelaku, dan terlalu beresiko. Tidak ada celah jika ingin kabur selain menghancurkan pintu atau dinding.

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia berpikir terlalu jauh. Jangankan untuk menghancurkan dinding, melepaskan tubuhnya dari tali sialan ini saja sangat sulit.

Baekhyun menatap sekitar. Tempat ini begitu kotor dan berdebu. Kejadian ini terasa sedikit tidak asing, karena ia pernah mengalaminya, dan ini adalah kedua kalinya dalam seumur hidup ia berada didaerah tak dikenal dengan tangan terikat. Persis seperti kasus ia menjadi korban siksaan Irene, hanya yang berbeda adalah tempat dan juga waktu. Siapa yang menyanderanya, masih menjadi sebuah misteri. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya mulai berdebar dan peluh mulai menetes. Ia takut kejadian seperti itu terjadi lagi.

Haruskah ia teriak minta tolong? Tetapi ia tidak boleh gegabah. Ia harus memiliki strategi untuk keluar dari tempat ini.

Cklek.

Baekhyun menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Ia berpura-pura pingsan. Baekhyun harus mengetahui apa niat si penculik ini. Derap langkah kaki mulai terdengar mendekatinya. Lalu sosok itu berhenti tepat didepannya. Keheningan menghiasi suasana, tetapi Baekhyun dapat merasakan bahwa pandangan mata sosok itu menusuk kearahnya.

Sesuatu menyentuh kulit pipinya, itu adalah tangan si bajingan ini. Baekhyun merinding, namun ia harus menahan ekspresinya. Kemudian jemari itu menuruni pipinya, menuju dagu, lalu kearah lehernya. Jemari itu berhenti dan secara tiba-tiba mencengkram lehernya, mencekiknya. Baekhyun kaget dan membuka matanya.

"A-akh!" Baekhyun meringis. Ternyata, sosok ini tahu bahwa ia hanya berpura-pura pingsan. Ia melirik tajam sosok berjubah itu. Baekhyun masih tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena menggunakan topeng. Ia hanya tahu rambut pria ini putih dan tatapan mata bulat tajam yang sangat dingin dan liar. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, menatap keji tatapan mata yang terhunus untuknya.

Dengusan terdengar dari pria itu. "Tatapan yang berani."

Baekhyun tidak bisa melawan disaat cekikan pria itu menguat perlahan, membuat nafasnya terputus-putus. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Apakah ini akhir hidupnya? Apakah ia akan mati tanpa tahu apa penyebab dan siapa pembunuh dirinya?

Pria itu tiba-tiba melepas cekikannya. Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk dan menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Sialan, pria ini mempermainkannya. Baekhyun menatap pria yang diam menatapnya. Tatapan keberanian tetap ia tampilkan, meski Baekhyun tahu, tatapannya tidak akan bisa membebaskan dirinya dari ikatan tali ini. Paling tidak ia sedang berusaha untuk tetap tegar dan kuat disituasi ini.

"Siapa kau?" Baekhyun berdesis. Suara pria ini terdengar sedikit tak asing. "Kenapa kau membawaku? Apa aku berbuat salah? Apa kau komplotan perampok itu?" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. "Aku harus pulang, jadi kumohon, Tuan. Lepaskan—"

Baekhyun bungkam ketika pria itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau. Tubuhnya menegang. Ujung pisau itu sangat mengkilat, seolah menantang Baekhyun. Baekhyun menelan ludah, nyalinya menciut. Peluh menetes dengan detak jantung berdetak tak karuan tatkala pria itu mendekatkan ujung pisau didepan wajahnya.

 _J-jauhkan!_ —Baekhyun memekik dalam hati dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan rasa traumanya kembali menguasai tubuhnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ujung pisau tertempel dipipinya. Baekhyun memekik. "JANGAN!" tangannya bergetar. Akal sehatnya mulai tidak stabil dan diselimuti ketakutan. Sekelebat rasa sakit akan kulitnya yang tergores, kesakitan, dan penyiksaan memenuhi pikirannya. Jika ia bergerak, bisa saja kulitnya tergores dan traumanya benar-benar kambuh. Baekhyun berbisik lirih. "...hentikan..."

"Buka matamu."

Perlahan, Baekhyun membuka matanya. Matanya melebar menatap sosok didepannya. Topeng itu telah terlepas, pria itu menampakkan identitasnya. Seseorang yang benar-benar harus ia kubur dalam ingatannya hingga sampai tak membekas, kini kembali muncul didepannya. Menggali kembali ingatan masa lalu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

 _"Aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun."_

Mata tajam yang masih memancarkan kehangatan dulu, kini terganti dengan mata tajam dan dingin menatapnya. Tanpa kehangatan, tanpa ekspresi, namun ada hasrat membunuh didalam iris mata itu.

 _"_ _..._ _dan aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu karena menyakiti Baekhyun."_

Wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah, hanya lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Luka gores di pipinya, masih terlihat baru, namun hal itu lah yang juga membuat Baekhyun mengenalnya. Rambut putih itu, meski kini rambutnya berubah, Baekhyun tetap bisa mengingatnya.

 _" Jadi kumohon satu hal padamu, jangan membuatku kecewa."_

Dia adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Kau kaget?" suara itu sangat berat yang membuat Baekhyun hampir tak mengenalinya dari suaranya. Lama tak bertemu dengannya, membuat beberapa kejutan bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih terpaku dengan ujung pisau yang masih menempel di pipinya. "Apa kau menungguku? Atau, malah..." Chanyeol menekan ujung pisau itu ke pipinya. "kau menyesal bertemu denganku?"

"K-kurasa ada kesalahpahaman diantara kita!" Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Peluh terus menetes sedari tadi. "A-ayo bicara, dan jauhkan benda ini dariku, aku—" Baekhyun berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya memilih jujur. "—trauma dengan benda tajam."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan dingin. "Kau salah."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Traumamu bukanlah pada benda tajam." Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin dekat ke Baekhyun, menyentuh tenguknya, dengan ujung pisau yang terus menempel di pipinya, mempermainkan denyut jantung Baekhyun sedari tadi. "Traumamu adalah—" Ujung pisau menggores pipi Baekhyun, membuat sebuah luka dengan darah yang mengalir di pipinya. "—penyiksaan."

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Chanyeol menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, menikmati ekspresi yang Baekhyun tampilkan untuknya. Ia benar-benar senang. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat pisau itu kini sudah berada jauh dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun kini menatap tak suka Chanyeol. Ia tak percaya Chanyeol akan menyakitinya dengan sebilah pisau itu.

"Kau sangat senang menyiksa, hah?" Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya. "Harusnya kau—" suara Baekhyun tercekat, ada keraguan untuk mengatakan kata selanjutnya. "—membusuk saja di penjara."

"HAHAHAHA!" Chanyeol tertawa, menampilkan seringai yang cukup mengerikan. Baekhyun merinding. "Hah..." Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dengan seringai.

Ini menarik bagi Park Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol mencengkram kedua pipi Baekhyun, memaksanya mendongak dan menatap kearahnya. Baekhyun mendelik tak suka. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di Seoul, dan pertama kalinya juga ia bertemu Chanyeol, serta pertama kalinya Chanyeol bertindak sangat kasar padanya.

"Kau tahu, kenapa aku melarikan diri dari tempat laknat itu?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. "Untuk mencari dirimu, itu alasanku." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens. Tatapan itu, wajahnya, matanya, tubuhnya, sial. Chanyeol merindukan semuanya. Bahkan disaat hatinya sudah mati dan hanya terobsesi untuk menemukan Baekhyun dan juga ingin menghukumnya atas janji yang ia ingkari. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lari dariku, karena masalah kita belum selesai."

"Hubungan kita telah berakhir, kau tidak bisa menuntut apa-apa dariku." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya untuk melepaskan wajahnya dari cengkraman Chanyeol. "Kau dan aku sama-sama mengingkari janji, dan aku sudah lelah denganmu. Kau juga sudah kecewa denganku, kan? Jadi, kita lupakan saja semuanya dan bertindak seolah tak mengenal satu sama lain." Ucap Baekhyun tegas.

Chanyeol berdecih. Ia beralih meremas rambut Baekhyun cukup kencang, membuat Baekhyun meringis. "Kau hanya menyimpulkan sepihak dan meninggalkanku." Aura membunuh menyelimutinya. "Itulah kenapa aku membencimu."

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat Chanyeol menahan kepalanya dan mencium kasar bibirnya. Apa yang dilakukan si brengsek ini?! Baekhyun memberontak, namun rontaannya tak berarti apa-apa. Ia terhimpit diantara kursi dan tubuh tinggi ini.

"Mpph! Nghh!"

Sang dominan melesakkan sebelah tangannya kedalam kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun, mencari tonjolan kecil disana. Ia melepas ciumannya dan menuruni leher jenjang pria manis itu, menjilat, mengecup, dan menggigit kulit leher itu.

"Tidak! Nghh!"

Chanyeol menulikan telinganya. Ia merobek kaos Baekhyun hanya dengan menggunakan tenaganya. Tereksposlah kulit putih pria mungil itu. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia ingat bahwa ada luka akibat pen tato pada kasus Irene dibagian tulang hulu kiri Baekhyun. Tetapi kini, luka itu menghilang. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun pasti melakukan pengobatan khusus di luar negeri untuk bagian tubuhnya yang terluka itu.

Satu pertanyaan pun terbesit dibenaknya.

"Apa kau meninggalkan Seoul untuk menghindariku?"

Baekhyun masih terengah-engah. Ia sedikit menggigil karena angin dingin menerpa kulit tubuhnya. Baekhyun tak berniat menjawab, hanya tatapan tak suka dan berani yang ditampilkan Baekhyun untuknya.

Lihatlah tatapan keberanian yang terus sang kelinci kecil ini berikan padanya, kepada sang predator yang menentukan hidup dan matinya sekarang. Inilah Baekhyun dan harga dirinya. Chanyeol menyeringai tipis.

 _Menarik_ , pikirnya.

"Ukh!" Baekhyun menahan erangannya, terutama kulit-kulit leher dan bahu yang digigit oleh Chanyeol. Gesekan gigi yang kuat dikulitnya membuatnya kesakitan. Mati-matian Baekhyun kendalikan pikirannya yang tidak bisa dikondisikan. Baekhyun merasa mual, namun pikirannya bercampur ketika lidah Chanyeol mengerjai putingnya dan tangan lainnya memanjakan puting lainnya. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol pikirannya.

"A-aku... engh, mu—al."

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap wajah sayu Baekhyun yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Sang kelinci seakan tak berdaya sekarang. Chanyeol menyeringai. Pisau yang tadi terbengkalai, kini kembali ia pegang. Baekhyun melihatnya, ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Kumohon... Chanyeol..." Bulir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Baekhyun tidak menginginkan ini, ia tidak ingin menangis seperti rasa takutnya membuatnya terlalu menyedihkan. "Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik. Aku... aku tidak tahan lagi, pikiranku—aku... pusing."

Chanyeol mengarahkan pisau itu ke bahu Baekhyun. "Diam, dan nikmati saja."

Pisau menggores bahu kanannya yang terekspos dengan cepat. Baekhyun mengerang. Darah segar membasahi bahunya. Tangannya yang terkepal menjadi pelampiasan rasa sakitnya. Baekhyun masih bisa menahan rasa sakit ini, tetapi ia bisa gila.

"Akhh!" Baekhyun meringis dan melirik saat Chanyeol mendekati bahunya dan menjilati lukanya. Rasa perih seolah menyetrum tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia lelah, pandangannya mengabur.

"J-jika kau berniat membunuhku, bunuh aku sekarang."

Anggap saja Baekhyun menyerah. Ia pasrah dan tahu akan keadaan dirinya. Lebih baik ia dibunuh secepatnya daripada disiksa secara fisik dan mental.

"Aku memang ingin membunuhmu," Chanyeol menatap kedua mata yang terlihat kosong dan lelah. Ia mengusap peluh yang menetes dari pelipis Baekhyun. "setelah aku mengoyak kulitmu dan mematahkan tulangmu. Bersabarlah."

Semakin lama, kesadaran Baekhyun menipis. Ia memejamkan matanya, dengan desisan halus yang dapat terdengar oleh Chanyeol. "Aku membencimu..." Lalu pria mungil itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

Chanyeol membeku ditempat, menatap pria lemah tak berdaya dengan keadaan kacau didepannya. Perlahan, tangannya bergerak menyentuh rambut pria mungil itu, lalu mengusapnya perlahan. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong, temukan sepupuku secepatnya."

Pria tinggi itu membungkuk 90 derajat. Pria berseragam didepannya menatap pria itu. "Serahkan saja pada kami."

Oh Sehun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Walau perasaannya tidak tenang, Sehun melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Pria berseragam itu menghela nafas lalu duduk kembali. Ia mengusap wajahnya.

Kim Jongdae menatap dokumen didepannya. Byun Baekhyun, sepupu pria tadi diculik oleh seseorang yang mengenakan jubah dan berambut putih. Jongdae berpikir sejenak. Menurut keterangan Oh Sehun, pria tadi tingginya kira-kira sama dengan tinggi Sehun, Jongdae sudah mencatat tinggi tubuh pria itu juga untuk memudahkan pencarian. Dari hasil wawancara tadi juga, Sehun mengatakan bahwa sepupunya membawa ponsel. Ia berharap penculik itu belum memusnahkan benda tersebut, meski kemungkinannya kecil. Namun ia bingung atas dasar apa pria asal Korea yang baru pulang dari luar negeri itu menjadi korban penculikan dari insiden perampokan.

Jongdae mendengus lagi. Mereka bahkan sudah merasa dirugikan karena dua perampok itu kini sudah terbujur kaku saat polisi datang.

"Ughh! Aku kesal!"

Jongdae menatap heran pria manis yang memasuki ruangannya. Kim Minseok, atau biasa mereka memanggilnya Xiumin. Pria itu satu ruangan kerja dengannya, mereka sahabatan sejak SMP. Bahkan mereka kerja di tempat yang sama, sehingga Jongdae sangat hafal dengan tingkah dan perilaku pria itu.

"Ada apa?" Jongdae atau bernama kecil Chen itu mengalihkan fokusnya pada Xiumin yang duduk di meja kerjanya dengan wajah kusut.

Chen tebak, dia sedang kesulitan dengan tugas baru yang sangat membuatnya antusias yang diberikan atasan mereka sehari yang lalu.

Xiumin meliriknya. "Aku habis berkelahi dengan Park Chanyeol di gang R. Sialnya aku melupakan senjataku!" Tangannya terkepal. "Aku akan membunuh bocah sialan itu."

Benar kan? Ini tentang kasus pria berambut putih, salah satu tahanan muda di kamp penahanan ketat milik pemerintah itu. Tetapi bukannya pria itu menjadi buronan?

"Kau berhalusinasi ya?" Chen mendekatinya dan menepuk punggungnya, memberi respon atas gurauan temannya itu.

"Akh! Jangan pukul kuat-kuat, Chen!"

Chen mengerjap. "Punggungmu kenapa? Jangan bilang kau benar-benar—"

"Aku serius." Xiumin meringis pelan. "Dari tinggi dan lebar tubuhnya, aku yakin itu dia. Aish, sialan bocah itu."

Xiumin sudah cukup lama mendengar kasus tentang Park Chanyeol. Bisa dibilang ia ikut menangani kasus pertama bocah itu. Kasus kekerasan terhadap teman sebaya, yang membuatnya direhabilitasi. Sekarang, bocah sialan itu seakan mengolok-olok dan mempermainkan penegak hukum karena bisa membebaskan diri dari penjagaan untuk kedua kalinya. Xiumin merasa terhina.

Chen tersadar sesuatu. "Gang R? Bukannya gang itu disamping toko makan yang terbakar malam ini?"

"Ya, aku sempat ke sana tadi." Xiumin mengusap dagunya. "Peristiwa perampokan di toko makan, lalu tiba-tiba dua perampok itu meninggal karena tembakan jarak jauh. Lalu terjadi ledakan disana dan membakar bangunannya."

Chen mengambil sebuah kertas diatas mejanya. "Lalu setelahnya, aku mendapat kasus baru, dan tempat kejadiannya sama." Ia membaca isi catatan yang ia buat itu. "Byun Baekhyun, 20 tahun. Diculik oleh pria berjubah ditengah-tengah aksi dalam melarikan diri dari toko di daerah G setelah dua perampok meninggal tertembak."

"Pukul berapa kejadian itu?"

"Sekitar pukul 7.15 pm sampai 7.45 pm," Chen melihat sekilas kertasnya. "Sang saksi bernama Oh Sehun bilang, ia sempat melihat rambut pelaku. Warnanya putih."

"Waktunya hampir sama dengan saat aku melihat Park Chanyeol." Xiumin menyentuh dagunya, berpikir keras. "Tunggu! Pria itu datang dari arah toko makan itu. Aku juga melihat sesuatu yang aneh di bahunya. Lalu rambutnya, warna putih seperti Park Chanyeol dan seperti penculik yang dibicarakan sang saksi."

"Jika mungkin yang kau lihat benar-benar Park Chanyeol," Chen menepuk meja Xiumin, seakan menemukan pencerahan. "untuk apa seseorang yang baru melarikan dari tahanan dan menjadi buronan polisi malah menampakkan diri di keramaian?"

Xiumin dan Chen saling pandang, lalu tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, aku akan ke hutan."

Pria manis itu berhenti mengelap senjata McMillan TAC-50 miliknya, senjata yang dapat menembak dengan jarak jauh dengan akurasi tinggi. Xi Luhan, seorang pria manis yang merupakan adik dari seorang snipper di Amerika.

"Biar kutebak, identitasmu ketahuan karena rambut dan penampilanmu."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Luhan mendengus. Ia benar. Setelah mendapatkan tawanannya yang dikunci di gudang di rumahnya sekarang, Chanyeol sepertinya melakukan kecerobohan disaat dirinya kini menjadi buronan. "Sudah susah payah aku menyelamatkanmu, kau malah mengorbankan diri untuk mencari orang itu."

Luhan memegang senjatanya lalu menodongkannya ke Chanyeol. "Aku eksekusi saja kau disini karena menyusahkanku, ya. Biar aku puas, daripada para polisi yang mengeksekusimu."

Chanyeol tidak bergerak, bahkan disaat senjata mematikan itu terarah kepadanya. Luhan mendengus lalu menjauhi Chanyeol, dan meletakkan senjatanya di dalam lemari. Ia menatap Chanyeol.

"Seorang anak gangster yang menjadi kaki tangan Ayahnya, apa yang terjadi jika polisi tahu tentang kelompok gelap kalian?" Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Pantas saja saat masa sekolah kau sudah mendapat kasus. Bodohnya, itu hanya karena cemburu."

"Diam!" Chanyeol mendengus. Ia akui kemampuan hebat Luhan sebagai peretas tanpa jejak, penembak jitu, dan penyelamat hidupnya dari tempat penahanan itu. Luhan itu luar biasa baginya, tetapi bisa menjadi sebuah boomerang mematikan baginya. "Jadi, berapa sistem keamanan mereka yang kau bobol?"

"Hanya sampai gerbang ketiga aku bisa aman. Jika kulanjutkan, mereka akan sadar dan mungkin aku bisa diincar gangster pembunuh itu. Itu cukup susah, kau tahu?" Luhan membuka laci meja di kamarnya itu lalu membawa sebuah map. Ia mendekati Chanyeol dan memberikannya. "Aku meng _copy_ nya. Aku sedang berbaik hati padamu, ambillah."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku tidak butuh—"

"Kalau begitu kau baca saja, ini yang terbaru." Luhan tetap menawarkan. Chanyeol akhirnya mengambilnya dan membuka map itu, membaca tulisan yang berada di kertas itu. Terlihat perubahan mimik diwajahnya, membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Ayahmu mengincar Byun Baekhyun dari waktu itu." Luhan mengambil sesuatu lagi di lacinya. "Faktanya, tujuan utama mereka adalah putra tunggal pemilik Oh Corporation." Chanyeol tersentak. Luhan memamerkan foto ukuran 4R kepada Chanyeol. "Oh Sehun. Mereka berdua diinginkan kelompok gangster."

Chanyeol diam.

"Sangat jelas kau mengenal pria ini." Luhan menghela nafas. "Aku penasaran. Apa sih yang mereka incar? Dan kenapa pula kau ingin melindungi pria bernama Byun Baekhyun itu dari mereka? Biarkan sajalah ia ditangkap."

"Aku masih memiliki urusan dengannya." Chanyeol menatap tajam Luhan. "Kau juga tahu kalau berhubungan dengan Ayahku, artinya mati. Dan tidak ada yang boleh membunuh Baekhyun selain aku."

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya, tidak peduli dengan ucapan terakhir Chanyeol. "Jadi, apa yang mereka incar?"

"Entahlah." Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau dengan bodohnya membunuh mereka dengan senjatamu sebelum sempat aku bertanya."

"Oh, saat aku dengan hebatnya menembaki mereka waktu itu?" Luhan tersenyum bangga, kemudian menatap Chanyeol menghina. "Tetapi kenapa kau tidak melarikan diri, bodoh! Kau malah menyerahkan diri dan membuatku kerepotan untuk membebaskanmu. Kau harus membayarku."

Chanyeol memberikan map tadi kepada Luhan. "Itu pilihan yang tepat. Jika aku tidak menyerahkan diri ke polisi, aku akan diseret menghadap Pak Tua itu. Lebih baik aku berada di kamp penahanan daripada bertemu mereka."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Ia memang tidak mengetahui latar belakang Chanyeol, namun ia mengerti inti pembicaraan Chanyeol mengenai gangster itu. Luhan mengenal Chanyeol semenjak ia keluar dari pusat rehabilitasi dan mereka berteman. Sungguh beruntung bukan Chanyeol berteman dengan orang berbakat seperti Luhan? Dan Luhan benar-benar menikmati setiap kejadian berbahaya yang ia dapatkan selama terlibat dengan Chanyeol.

"Oh, seorang anak yang menggagalkan rencana Ayahnya. Kau takut dicambuki oleh Ayahmu rupanya. Apa perlu aku memberimu susu agar kau tak menangis? Kasihan sekali."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Biarkan saja Luhan dengan mulut wanitanya.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

Chanyeol memandanginya. Pria itu sudah normal sekarang. Baguslah. "Aku akan ke hutan bersama Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatap Luhan lalu menunjuknya. "Mengenai Oh Sehun, bunuh saja dia sebelum para gangster itu menemukannya."

Luhan berdecih. "Jahat sekali kau dengan teman lamamu." Komentarnya. Chanyeol tidak peduli dan keluar dari ruangan Luhan. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Luhan menatap foto dipegangannya, menatap wajah tampan pria itu.

"Sayangkan... kalau pria seperti ini dimusnahkan."

Luhan tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkah memasuki ruangan berdebu itu. Ia akan melanjutkan rencananya. Ia akan membawa Baekhyun bersamanya menuju hutan di pinggir kota Seoul, tempat dimana rumahnya berada. Langkah kakinya membawanya kepada sosok mungil yang terdiam di kursi masih dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat. Dengan tubuh bagian atas yang masih terekspos, sebut saja Chanyeol kejam karena membiarkan tubuh yang penuh luka dan _kissmark_ itu kedinginan akibat ulahnya.

Mata Chanyeol sedikit melebar lalu menyentuh kedua pundak Baekhyun yang lemas tak berdaya. Ada yang aneh. Matanya menjelajahi setiap kulit tubuh yang putih tanpa luka itu. Hanya ada kissmark disana, dengan kulit yang memulus kembali. Ia masih ingat kondisi tubuh Baekhyun terakhir kali. Luka gores dibahunya menghilang, luka dipipinya menghilang, kulit Baekhyun kembali normal. Chanyeol tak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?

Chanyeol berdesis.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau, Baekhyun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**


	5. I Want To Go

_Aku merindukanmu._

Sesosok pria mengenakan jaket dan topi itu menatap lurus ke sebuah gedung sekolah. Ia menatap pria tinggi berambut pelangi yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Ingin sekali ia menghampiri pria itu dan menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang selalu bersarang dihatinya.

 _Kemana kau?_

Pria itu mendengus. Pria tersebut adalah Chanyeol. Pria yang setiap harinya hanya memantau gedung sekolah tersebut setelah hari dimana ia selesai dalam proses rehabilitasinya. Hal yang ia lakukan pada Taehyung hanya dianggap kenakalan remaja, karena statusnya sebagai siswa berandalan. Taehyung yang memaafkannya juga membuat hukumannya menjadi ringan. Untung saja ia tidak menuntut lebih selain biaya pengobatan. Sungguh pria yang baik.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Sudah sekitar tiga bulan semenjak ia keluar dari tempat rehabilitasi. Ia tidak melihat pria itu semenjak upacara kelulusan mereka. Meski Chanyeol melewatkan upacara kelulusan itu dengan berada di tempat rehabilitasi. Ia juga yakin, ia sudah dikeluarkan setelah kejadian itu. Tetapi ia tetap betah berada sekitar gedung sekolah itu, berharap menemukan pria yang ia cintai itu datang ke sekolah ini lagi.

Chanyeol menunduk ketika pria berambut pelangi itu melewatinya. Ia hanya sendirian. Chanyeol mulai bergerak. Ia mengikuti pria berambut pelangi itu, tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan dari orang-orang sekitar.

Pria didepannya ini adalah Oh Sehun. Sepupu dari kekasihnya sekaligus rekan basketnya dulu.

Sehun berhenti. "Ah, aku melupakan jaketku."

Sehun langsung berbalik dan menemukan sesosok pria yang sama tinggi dengannya mengenakan topi dan jaket berdiri satu meter dibelakangnya. Wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat karena pria itu agak menunduk. Pria itu ikut berhenti dan hanya terdiam disana. Pria ini aneh.

Saat Sehun melewatinya, Chanyeol berbalik sambil memandanginya.

"Sehun."

Sehun terhenti. Matanya membulat. Meski sudah lama tak bertemu, tetapi ia masih ingat dengan suara ini. Sehun perlahan berbalik, memandangi pria bertopi yang juga menatapnya itu. "Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol menghampirinya. Tatapan tajam itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu. "Dimana Baekhyun?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Jika kau datang ke sekolah untuk mencari Baekhyun, ia sudah lulus."

Chanyeol memandanginya. "Kamarnya kosong. Dimana dia sebenarnya?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Chanyeol terdengar seolah-olah telah memasuki kamar Baekhyun yang dimana rumah itu memang kosong. Apa pria ini memasuki rumah Baekhyun diam-diam?

Tatapan mengintimidasi mulai menusuk Sehun. Sehun sedikit gugup. Aura pria ini sama sekali tidak berubah. "Baekhyun pergi ke luar negeri, melanjutkan _study_ nya." Sehun mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Berhenti mengganggu Baekhyun, kau itu membahayakan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menunduk cukup lama. Sehun sedikit was-was dengan respon Chanyeol. "Hey Sehun," Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya. "Baekhyun ingin melupakanku, kan?"

Sehun terpana. Tatapan kosong dan senyuman tanpa cahaya. Seperti seseorang yang baru saja kehilangan harapan hidupnya. Baru pertama kalinya Sehun melihat ekspresi lain dari wajah datar Chanyeol yang biasanya.

"Mana aku tahu." Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia berhenti sesaat dan memalingkan wajahnya ke Chanyeol. Tatapannya berubah serius. "Jika kau mencintainya, berhentilah mengganggunya. Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak ada dikehidupan Baekhyun."

Sehun pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam. Ia lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Sialan kau Baekhyun."

.

.

.

 **MONSTER**

 _...is you,_

 _Chanyeol?_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

 **I Want To Go**

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa berat. Tubuhnya terasa dingin. Baekhyun menyadari tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada. Sial, dingin sekali.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, menatap tubuhnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, mengingat kejadian terakhir sebelum ia pingsan. Baekhyun kebingungan. Bukankah bahunya terluka? Kenapa lukanya menghilang? Tidak mungkin kan Chanyeol mengobatinya? Bahkan bekas luka dan rasa sakitnya saja tidak ada.

 _Krieet_

"Oh? Sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun mengerjap. Pria asing mendekatinya. Kenapa ada pria lain disini? Bukankah ia sedang berada di suatu rumah? Apa di rumah ini ada orang lain selain ia dan Chanyeol? Ada berapa orang? Tidak mungkinkan Chanyeol tinggal dengan orang ini? Kenapa pula pria ini cantik? Apa pria ini kenalan Chanyeol? Sudah melakukan apa saja mere—

Cukup. Kenapa Baekhyun sedikit cemburu sekarang?

Tidak.

 **Baekhyun tidak cemburu**.

 **Ia hanya** **penasaran**.

Baekhyun hanya menatap pria itu tanpa ingin bertanya apapun. Pria cantik itu tersenyum dan berjongkok didepan Baekhyun. "Jahat sekali Chanyeol tidak memberimu selimut. Kau pasti kedinginan."

Baekhyun hanya memandang risih pria didepannya.

"Oh, tapi kenapa kau dalam keadaan begini? Kalian telah melakukan apa tadi malam? Hm?" Pria itu tersenyum manis. "Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Xi Luhan." Luhan memperlebar senyumnya. "Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu. Bagaimana tembakanku di tempat makan itu? Aku menembaknya dari jarak jauh lho. Sayang sekali dua pria itu harus mati."

"Kalian yang merencanakan penculikanku?" Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. Luhan memandangi Baekhyun.

"Kau punya tatapan yang bagus." Luhan tersenyum.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" Baekhyun menggeram. Luhan menyeringai melihatnya.

"Kau penasaran?" Luhan berdiri. "Baiklah, karena aku baik hati padamu, maka akan kujawab pertanyaanmu."

Luhan melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Yang merencanakan penculikanmu adalah Chanyeol. Aku hanya membantu saja."

Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya. "Untuk apa menculikku...?"

Luhan memperhatikannya. "Mana aku tahu. Kenapa tidak tanya sendiri?"

Baekhyun menunduk, ia tahu apa alasannya, karena Chanyeol sudah mengatakannya. Baekhyun hanya ingin bertanya saja.

"Kenapa Chanyeol tidak membusuk di penjara saja..." Baekhyun berucap lirih. Luhan menghela nafas.

"Kenapa bicara begitu sih? Padahal aku sudah capek-capek lho membantu Chanyeol menculikmu. Harusnya kau berterimakasih."

Berterimakasih untuk apa? Baekhyun berdecih. Ia malah merasa ini adalah malapetaka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Luhan tersenyum. Baekhyun menatapnya. "Aku sih tidak peduli tanggapanmu, tetapi sepupumu itu bagus juga." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan Luhan semakin memperlebar senyumnya. "Kalau kujadikan mainanku, sepertinya menarik."

"JANGAN MENYENTUH SEPUPUKU!" Baekhyun menggertak marah. "Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini!"

Luhan tertawa. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau tajam yang ia simpan di belakang tubuhnya. Baekhyun menegang. "M-mau apa kau?"

"Sebelum aku pergi, mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan pada sepupumu? Kata-kata terakhir mungkin?"

Baekhyun berkeringat dingin. "Kau ingin membunuhku?"

Luhan kini berada didepan Baekhyun, dengan senyum mengerikan. Ia menatap lurus pada mata Baekhyun lalu melirik tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar. Ia menyeringai. Baaekhyun benar-benar takut benda tajam ya? Atau takut dibunuh? Entahlah. Yang manapun itu tidak penting bagi Luhan.

"Yeah, selamat tinggal."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Pisau itu menusuk perutnya. Rasa sakit menyerang perutnya. Teriakannya bahkan tak dapat ia dengar karena telinganya berdenging. Baekhyun terengah. Sial, pria ini benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

"B-brengsek..." Baekhyun mencengkram tangan Luhan yang ingin menarik pisau itu, menahannya agar pisau itu tidak keluar dan membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah. Luhan dengan mudahnya menepis tangan Baekhyun dan menarik pisau berlumuran darah itu.

"ARRGGHH!"

Baekhyun meringis. Ia menatap Luhan yang masih berdiri menatapnya. Baekhyun tak kuat akan rasa nyeri di perutnya. Baekhyun terengah. Pandangannya mulai mengabur.

Baekhyun pun kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

"Kita perlu bicara!"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menghadang jalannya. Sejak pagi tadi, pria ini sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia sangat gigih sekali untuk menghancurkan mood pagi Sehun.

"Sehun!"

"Apa, Kyungsoo?" Sehun menyahut malas-malasan. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah sampai di _lobby_ apartemen, Kyungsoo masih betah menempel padanya seperti lem.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Diculik."

"Kenapa bisa? Kenapa kau tidak melindunginya?!"

"Mana aku tahu dia akan diculik!" Sehun menggeram. Kyungsoo seolah-olah menyalahkannya. Sehun memejamkan matanya. "Terserahlah!"

Sehun melewati Kyungsoo. "Ya! Sehun!" Kyungsoo mengejarnya dan menyamakan langkahnya. "Kau melihat pelakunya kan? Ayo kita tangkap pelakunya bersama! Cepat jelaskan ciri-cirinya! Kita harus segera menemukannya! Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Jika tidak cepat, Baekhyun... Baekhyun bisa—"

"Kyungsoo!" Sehun mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo, menyadarkannya dari pikiran negatif pria itu. Ia memandangi Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Baekhyun pasti baik-baik saja. Ia bisa menjaga dirinya."

Kyungsoo menunduk. Ia sangat khawatir terhadap Baekhyun. Ia takut akan terjadi suatu yang buruk pada Baekhyun. "M-maafkan aku Sehun. Aku hanya khawatir padanya." Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Paling tidak, biarkan aku membantu mencari Baekhyun. Kita cari bersama, boleh ya?"

Sehun menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau jelaskan ciri-ciri penculiknya?" Kyungsoo menatap penuh semangat.

"Yah, hanya sedikit yang kutahu." Sehun berpikir. "Pria itu mengenakan jubah hitam, tingginya sama sepertiku, dan berambut putih."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ah! Itu dia pria berambut putih!"

Sehun menoleh pada sebuah layar televisi di pos satpam apartemennya. Disana menampilkan sebuah berita tentang kaburnya seorang tahanan di kamp penjara Seoul. Ditampilkan sebuah gambar pria tersebut, mengenakan seragam penjara dengan ekspresi datar serta tatapan mematikan. Surai putih menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal wajah ini..." Kyungsoo menatap televisi itu. "Seperti—"

"Park Chanyeol..." Sehun berbisik.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun bertatapan. Sejak kapan rambut Chanyeol berubah? Lalu, kenapa ia bisa melarikan diri? Jika Chanyeol melarikan diri, ada kemungkinan, alasan kenapa Baekhyun yang diculik dari sekian banyak orang didalam tempat makan itu...

"Apakah... Chanyeol yang menculik Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

Luhan masih terdiam ditempat. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat Byun Baekhyun dihadapannya. Pria itu kini tak sadarkan diri dengan tangan dan kaki terikat di kursi. Lalu hasil baru yang telah ia perbuat adalah luka menganga di perut Baekhyun.

Darah menetes dari pisau yang ia pegang. Tangannya pun ternoda oleh darah pria didepannya. Namun matanya masih betah memplototi luka di perut pria itu.

"L-luar biasa."

Luhan melihat fenomena didepannya dengan takjub. Luka menganga diperut Baekhyun perlahan menutup. Proses penyembuhan itu membuat Luhan tak berkedip.

"Ternyata benar. Pria ini... memiliki sesuatu yang diinginkan beliau."

Luhan menggerakkan pisaunya, lalu mendekati Baekhyun. Ia memutuskan tali yang mengikat Baekhyun dan membuka bajunya sendiri. Kemudian memakaikannya kepada Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengunci pintu lalu memasuki rumah Luhan. Rumah ini terasa sepi. Biasanya akan terdengar suara Luhan bernyanyi ataupun suara televisi. Namun kali ini benar-benar sepi.

Chanyeol mendekati dapur. Ia memasukkan beberapa belanjaan yang telah ia dapatkan di supermarket depan jalan kompleks Luhan untuk mengisi kulkas pemilik rumah ini, sekaligus perbekalannya ke hutan nanti. Untung saja yang menjadi kasir disana adalah seorang nenek yang masih sehat dan bugar. Cukup beruntung wanita tua itu tidak mengenalnya, yeah, meski ia memang menggunakan topi dan jaket tebal untuk penyamarannya.

Chanyeol memandang kulkas itu. Tidak biasanya Luhan menempel sebuah note disana. Ditariknya note tersebut dan membacanya.

 _Yo! Aku pergi memantau mainanku dulu. Isi penuh kulkasku sebelum kau pergi!_

 _Semua pintu dan jendela di rumah sudah ku kunci, kupastikan jendela dan pintuku tak akan mampu dirusak. Jadi tergantung keberuntunganmu, mengunci pintu utama atau tidak, soalnya kelincimu lepas :P_

 _Tertanda, Luhan._

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Jangan bilang kalau—

PRANG!

Chanyeol berbalik cepat dan menatap kearah sumber suara. Disana berdiri seorang pria yang mematung karena kaget oleh suara pecahan keramik dibelakang tubuhnya tadi. Matanya membulat lucu dan segera berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

Baekhyun...?

"Sial!"

Chanyeol segera mengejar 'kelinci' tersebut. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Luhan karena seenaknya memasuki kandang 'kelinci'nya dan membebaskannya. Tatapannya menangkap Baekhyun yang berlari menaiki tangga. Kedua kakinya bergerak cepat menaiki tangga dan berbelok, mengekori Baekhyun yang berusaha melarikan diri. Baekhyun memasuki salah satu kamar. Chanyeol sedikit heran, kenapa Baekhyun tidak menutup pintu setelah itu. Begitu Chanyeol memasuki kamar tersebut, sebuah tendangan melayang mengenai kepalanya.

Chanyeol menghantam tembok di depan pintu kamar dan jatuh terduduk. Ia kaget, benar-benar kaget. Pandangannya membulat dengan detak jantung yang mulai berpacu cepat.

Chanyeol tak menyangka, bahwa Baekhyun kini bisa menguasai salah satu bela diri.

Derap langkah terburu-buru melewati Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersadar. Ia mencoba bangkit, namun mendadak kepalanya terasa pusing. Ini karena Baekhyun menendang kuat bagian kepalanya. Chanyeol menggeram untuk menahan rasa sakit dan kesal. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang lolos darinya.

"Kau menantangku, Baekhyun."

Sedangkan Baekhyun?

Baekhyun kini telah berurai air mata kebahagiaan karena yang tadi itu adalah pertama kalinya ia menendang Chanyeol, si preman sekolah. "Terimakasih Paman! Terimakasih Paman!" ia bersyukur karena tidak menolak ajaran pamannya yang ngotot untuk memberinya pelatihan bela diri hapkido.

DUAK!

Baekhyun kaget. Ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Sebuah meja mengenai jendela yang baru saja ia lewati. Jendela itu berhadapan dengan tangga, yang berarti pelemparnya adalah Chanyeol yang masih berada di atas sana. Baekhyun menatap nanar meja tersebut. Seharusnya kaca jendela besar itu yang pecah, namun yang terjadi adalah meja kayu mahal itu yang hancur. Entah setebal apa kaca jendela tersebut.

Baekhyun dikagetkan dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah berada satu lantai dengannya. Baekhyun membulat kaget. Yang benar saja! Pria itu dari anak tangga ketiga di atas melompati pagar pembatas ditangga dan mendarat di lantai satu. Pria itu tepat berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kenapa bisa?!" Baekhyun berdesis dan melarikan diri untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menuju dapur dan mencari sebuah alat untuk melindungi diri.

Baekhyun bersyukur kepada Luhan. Pria itu memutuskan tali pengikatnya dengan sebuah memo yang ia tinggalkan dipahanya. Memo dengan penuh keceriaan yang menyemangatinya untuk keluar dari rumah ini.

 _Hai! Sudah bangun ya? Ngomong-ngomong aku pergi keluar. Talimu itu aku yang memutuskannya. Aku berbaik hati memberimu kebebasan sebagai ganti telah menusukmu tadi :P_

 _Semangat untukmu ya, semoga bisa kabur dari rumah yang bahkan aku sendiri belum pernah bisa memecahkan jendela ataupun menghancurkan pintunya dengan tangan kosong._

 _Semoga tidak bertemu Tuanmu._

 _Tertanda, Luhan._

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia tidak mengerti dengan isi kepala pria itu. Satu hal lagi yang membingungkan baginya. Seharusnya sekarang ia sudah sekarat, namun perutnya yang tadi tertusuk kini sudah menutup dan bekas lukanya menghilang. Baekhyun merasa beruntung, ternyata tubuhnya bisa menyembuhkan diri tanpa perlu ke rumah sakit.

Baekhyun menemukan pisau dapur di laci meja. Ia berbalik sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Tenang, tenang. Kau bisa, Baekhyun. Itu hanya si brengsek Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menodongkan pisau untuk melindungi dirinya. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah memo yang ia injak. Diambilnya perlahan lalu membacanya. Matanya membulat.

Mainan? Luhan pasti sedang memantau Sehun! Baekhyun tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Ia harus melarikan diri dan melindungi Sehun.

"Hentikan usahamu, Baek."

Baekhyun tersentak dan kembali dalam posisi siaga. Chanyeol berdiri sambil menatapnya datar. Ia menarik bibirnya, menampilkan sebuah seringai. "Kau tak bisa lari dariku."

Baekhyun berdecih. "Biarkan aku pergi. Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi, Chanyeol. Jangan mengganggu hidupku lagi."

Seringai Chanyeol menghilang. Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menusuk. Chanyeol mendekatinya, membuat Baekhyun mundur perlahan dengan pisau masih tertodong kearah Chanyeol.

"Berhenti atau aku tidak akan segan-segan menggunakan pisau ini!" Baekhyun mengancam. Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia terus mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

"Aku bilang berhenti!"

Ucapan Baekhyun terabaikan. Pria itu menggerakkan pisaunya kearah Chanyeol, agar menjauh. Chanyeol berhenti mendekatinya. Baekhyun sedikit bernafas lega, tetapi tak lama, ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja meraih tangannya yang memegang pisau dan mencengkramnya.

Baekhyun masih kaget. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Si sipit yang kini membesar kaget, dan si bulat yang mengintimidasi. Baekhyun baru saja ingin menendang pria ini, kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menarik tangannya dan mengarahkan pisau yang Baekhyun genggam ke samping lehernya sendiri.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berdesis. Sedikit saja tangannya ia tarik, leher Chanyeol bisa tergores oleh pisau ini. Chanyeol menatapnya datar.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti." Chanyeol menatap intens. "Jadi, kau tidak akan segan-segan menggunakan pisau ini kan?" Ia kemudian menempelkan pisau itu lebih dalam ke lehernya. "Aku ingin melihatnya."

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya. "Kau gila."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku saja."

Chanyeol menarik perlahan tangan Baekhyun menjauhi lehernya. Alhasil, leher Chanyeol kiri tergores perlahan dan darah mengalir perlahan. Baekhyun menahan nafas dan segera melemparkan pisau itu sembarang.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA, BRENGSEK!"

Baekhyun menendang Chanyeol menjauh. Chanyeol mampu mengontrol tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa berdiri. Ia tersenyum lebar. Disentuhnya perlahan goresan di lehernya, menodai jemarinya, lalu menjilat darah tersebut. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

Psikopat gila!

"Lihat? Kau bahkan takut untuk memakai pisau itu." Chanyeol memperlebar senyumnya.

Baekhyun mengabaikannya. "Aku mau pulang!"

"Tidak bisa." Chanyeol langsung menjawab dengan raut serius.

"L-Luhan!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Luhan akan menyakiti Sehun!"

"Aku bisa membujuknya untuk tidak menyakiti Sehun."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. Ia tidak percaya ucapan pria ini. "Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu."

"Aku bersumpah akan membuat Luhan tidak menyakiti Sehun." Chanyeol menatap intens. "Asal kau mau memenuhi syarat dariku."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Aku tidak mau. Aku harus memastikan Sehun baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Langkahnya tertahan karena Chanyeol melumpuhkan tubuhnya dengan tendangan dari belakang, membuatnya jatuh dan kedua tangannya yang ditarik kebelakang. "Jika kau menghilang dan melarikan diri dariku, akan kupastikan tidak hanya Sehun. Hal buruk akan terjadi pada Kyungsoo dan Kai."

Satu ancaman yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam seribu bahasa. Suara dingin itu kembali. Suara yang sama saat ia menyaksikan insiden Taehyung. Suara penuh ancaman dan keinginan yang kuat. Chanyeol serius dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi.

.

.

.

Srak!

Xiumin menatap selembar foto yang diletakkan diatas mejanya. Ia menatap sang pelempar foto dengan tatapan heran.

"Itu Park Chanyeol."

Xiumin langsung mengambil foto itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ini adalah foto yang dicetak dari CCTV di sebuah supermarket.

"Saksi adalah seorang gadis yang tak sengaja berbelanja disana. Ia mengaku mengenali pria itu walau sedang menyamar, dan merupakan teman SMAnya." Chen menatap kertas yang ia pegang. "Daerah itu adalah kompleks perumahan militer. Kami mencurigai bahwa tempat yang ditinggali Chanyeol disana bersama dengan komplotannya. Bisa jadi itu adalah rumah orang yang juga membantu kasus pelariannya."

"Kalau begitu, pasti atasan akan mengirimkan orang untuk menyelidiki tempat itu kan?"

Chen mengangguk. "Itulah kenapa aku datang menemuimu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita yang ditugaskan atasan untuk menyelidiki ke sana."

Xiumin menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi, ia terjun dalam penyelidikan kasus Chanyeol. Xiumin rasa, setiap kasus Chanyeol, ia selalu terlibat. Mulai dari kasus pertama, dimana pria itu berkelahi dengan teman sebayanya, hingga kasus pelarian ini. Xiumin berjanji akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengeksekusi pria yang akan mendapat hukuman mati ini jika tertangkap.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama gadis itu?"

Chen tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa? Kau ingin menjadikannya pacar?"

"Aku hanya penasaran." Xiumin memberengut.

"Baiklah, ingat namanya dan berdoa semoga kalian bertemu nanti." Chen tertawa.

"Nama gadis itu, Irene."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YUHUUU! I M COME BACK!**

 **Yey! Setelah urusan di dunia real selesai, diriku kembali melanjutkan fic ini. Fic kesayangan, muach :* Readers kangen aku gak? Hehehehe**


	6. Bad Choice

"Baekhyunnie, sini sayang..."

Si mungil menoleh dan tersenyum lebar tatkala melihat perempuan cantik yang kini menawarkan sebuah pelukan untuknya. Ia lepaskan robot mainan di tangannya dan berdiri menghampiri perempuan cantik itu. Senyum sumringah terpatri manis di wajahnya. Pelukan hangat ia dapatkan setelah ia berhasil menggapai perempuan tersebut.

"Eomma!" panggilnya dengan ceria. Kecupan manis ia dapatkan dari perempuan itu. Sebuah senyuman manis perempuan itu berikan padanya. "Eomma, main sama Baekhyunnie!"

"Iya sayang," perempuan itu tertawa kecil. Sambil membawa si mungil bernama Baekhyunnie itu mendekati kaca jendela besar. Dibalik kaca jendela itu, tersaji pemandangan alam yang menyejukkan mata siapapun. Langit biru yang tak terdapat awan menjadi penghias pemandangan pada siang hari ini.

"Baekhyunnie, saat besar nanti mau jadi apa?" tanya perempuan itu lembut. Si mungil mengerjap lucu. Deretan giginya ia tampilkan dengan polosnya, membentuk sebuah tawa yang mengundang senyuman siapapun.

"Baekhyunnie mau jadi penyanyi! Seperti hyung-hyung di TV! Biar Eomma bisa lihat Baekhyunnie di TV!"

"Wah, Baekhyunnie nyanyi dong buat Eomma."

Si mungil menggeleng. "Baekhyunnie haus, jadi tak bisa nyanyi." Ucapnya. "Jadi Baekhyunnie mau susuu!"

Sang Eomma tertawa. Ia mencubit gemas pipi anaknya yang berusia 6 tahun itu. "Ya sudah, Eomma bikinkan susu, lalu Baekhyunnie bernyanyi, oke?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Siap kapten!"

Sang Eomma pun membawa Baekhyun menuju dapur. Saat menuruni tangga, suara pecahan kaca terdengar dari arah ruang tamu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HANNA?!"

Baekhyun memeluk leher Eommanya, kaget dengan bentakan yang sangat kasar itu. Sang Eomma mengusap kepala Baekhyun pelan sambil tersenyum lalu menurunkannya perlahan. "Tunggu disini ya, sayang."

Perempuan itu mendudukkan Baekhyun di salah satu sofa, lalu menuju ruang tamu. Baekhyun kebingungan sendiri. Ia tidak betah duduk sendirian di sofa, terlebih suara-suara di ruang tamu yang mengundang rasa penasarannya. Perlahan ia turun dari sofa, dan menuju ruang tamu. Ia mengintip dari tepi dinding yang menghubungkan ke ruang tamu. Disana ada Ayah dan Ibunya yang berdebat dengan seorang wanita cantik.

"A-Aku terpaksa!" Perempuan itu menangis. "Dia... dia menginginkan Suzy! Kau tahu seberapa terobsesinya dia mengincar 'itu'!" Perempuan itu semakin menangis. Baekhyun melirik sang Ayah yang kini duduk sambil meremas rambutnya, seperti putus asa. "Jika tidak, anakku..."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Bibi itu kan... mamanya—" ucapannya berhenti sejenak. "ah, aku lupa nama lelaki itu."

"Kau juga memiliki 'itu', Hanna..."

"Dia tidak tahu. J-jadi aku—"

PLAK!

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lucu. Wanita itu ditampar oleh Eommanya. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu jika ternyata Eommanya bisa menjadi wanita yang paling menyeramkan!

"S-Suzy..." Wanita itu memejamkan matanya, merasa pantas atas apa yang dilakukan Suzy terhadapnya. Ia memang tidak bisa dimaafkan, ia merasa dirinya begitu hina. "A-aku... aku minta maa—"

Hanna kaget saat Suzy memeluknya. "Aku tahu. Kau tidak punya pilihan lain." Suzy berkata begitu lembut. Namun bahunya bergetar, menandakan wanita itu sama sedihnya dengan dirinya sekarang. "Aku akan menghadapi ini, dan kau pergilah keluar negeri tanpa seorangpun tahu, tinggalkan keluargamu untuk waktu yang lama dan suruh keluargamu pindah lokasi. Lelaki itu... biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Hanna terisak lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Bibirnya terus saja mengucapkan kata maaf. Suzy melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Pulanglah, dan lakukan sesuai rencana."

"Maafkan aku, Suzy..." Hanna membungkukkan badannya. "Dan terimakasih."

Wanita itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Suzy. Suzy terdiam cukup lama. Baekhyun memperhatikan sedari tadi. Ia masih tidak memahami inti pembicaraan mereka. Sang Ayah berdiri dan mendekati Ibunya.

"Kau pikir aku mau kehilanganmu?" Sang Ayah terlihat putus asa, Baekhyun tidak mengerti alasannya.

"Aku tidak bisa lari lagi, Yesung." Suzy tersenyum kecil. "Jika tidak, kau dan Baekhyun... Aku tidak ingin kalian celaka. Yang dia inginkan adalah aku."

"Kau ingin menyerahkan dirimu? Kau tidak tahu setelahnya dia akan melakukan apa! Itu lebih membahayakan kita dan semua orang, Suzy!"

"Karena itu, aku akan menghadapinya."

Yesung menghela nafas. "Kau... keras kepala sekali."

Suzy tersenyum. "Seperti itulah aku." Ucapnya. "Tenang saja, selama ia tidak tahu bahwa Hanna itu sama sepertiku, ia hanya tahu bahwa yang memiliki hal itu hanya aku seorang. Kalian akan aman."

"Cukup." Yesung menghela nafas berat. Ia memeluk Suzy. "Kita akan menghadapinya bersama. Aku, kau, dan Baekhyun."

Baekhyun yang mengintip itu mengerjap saat Yesung menatapnya yang sedang mengintip itu lalu tersenyum kecil. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari senyuman Ayahnya. Baekhyun memilih berhenti mengintip lalu berlari dengan kaki kecilnya menuju sofa dimana Ibunya menyuruhnya menunggu disana. Hatinya tidak tenang entah kenapa.

 _Apa sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MONSTER**

— _I can't believe that._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Bad Choice**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia secara tak sadar tertidur didalam mobil yang tengah ia tumpangi sekarang. Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan, dan langsung mematung.

Pandangannya terkunci pada dua mata hitam yang bulat tajam yang tertangkap sedang memandanginya. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

Sial.

Chanyeol melihat wajahnya saat tidur.

Baekhyun memilih menatap keluar jendela. Ia baru sadar bahwa mobil ini sedang berhenti. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan—ancaman sebenarnya, Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol menuju hutan. Entah hutan apa dan dimana lokasinya, hanya Tuhan dan Chanyeol yang tahu. Jika dihitung, sudah sekitar 3 jam mereka diperjalanan, hingga Baekhyun secara tak sadar tenggelam ke alam mimpi.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Ia mencoba mengingat seperti apa cerita didalam mimpinya. Bisa dibilang, itu adalah beberapa bekas kenangan yang masih ia ingat bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil melirik Chanyeol. Ia menghela nafas lega, karena pria itu kini memandang keluar jendela.

"Macet." Chanyeol menjawab seadanya.

Baekhyun bergumam. "Orang bodoh mana yang percaya alasanmu." Meski bergumam, Chanyeol mendengarnya dengan jelas. Pria itu mendengus.

Mobil mereka hanya berhenti ditepi jalan. Jalanan pun sangat sepi. Seperti yang Baekhyun bilang, orang bodoh mana yang percaya jawaban Chanyeol bahwa mereka berhenti karena macet?

Chanyeol mengambil topinya dan memakainya, menutup surai putihnya yang menjadi ciri khas yang bisa membuat orang curiga bahwa ia adalah buronan polisi karena fotonya sudah tersebar di televise sekarang. Ia mengarahkan kaca depan mobil ke arahnya dan memperbaiki letak topinya.

"Mobilnya mogok." Ujarnya santai. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap tak percaya.

Mobil mereka mogok, dan pria psikopat ini malah sok kegantengan melihat penampilan rambutnya?

"Jadi, kita akan menunggu disini?" tanyanya mencoba sabar.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Benar juga." Ia mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Kita membutuhkan mobil baru." Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

 _Apakah dia benar-benar Park Chanyeol, si buronan_?

Chanyeol membuka dashboardnya dan mengambil sebuah benda yang mampu membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Kau mau apa dengan itu?!" Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya sejauh mungkin dari Chanyeol, merapat pada pintu mobil. Chanyeol menatapnya datar.

"Mendapatkan mobil baru untuk kita."

Baekhyun masih meminta penjelasan. "Jangan bercanda. Bagaimana bisa mendapatkan mobil baru. Kau selalu menggunakan itu untuk menyakitiku. Kau akan membunuh—"

Mata Baekhyun yang membulat, membuat Chanyeol menyeringai. Baekhyun bisa membaca apa yang akan dilakukan pria ini. Ia akan menunggu sebuah mobil lewat, pura-pura meminta bantuan, dan membunuhnya lalu mengambil mobil tersebut untuk mereka.

"JANGAN GILA! KITA BISA MASUK PENJARA!" Baekhyun meledak.

"Aku sudah masuk penjara kok." Chanyeol menyentuh lekukan tajam pisau yang ia pegang. Ketajaman itu menggores jarinya. Chanyeol menjilat darah yang muncul dari permukaan luka itu sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringai kearah Baekhyun. "Kau pikir karena siapa aku masuk kesana?"

Baekhyun membisu. Mendadak suasana terasa canggung dan mencekam. Ditambah Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan intens. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Perasaannya mulai tidak nyaman.

Dagu Baekhyun terasa dingin. Baekhyun mematung. Benda yang sedang melekat dibawah dagunya adalah pisau yang dipegang Chanyeol tadi. Benda dingin itu mendorong dagunya keatas, Baekhyun menuruti arah dorongan tersebut, lalu benda itu memanjang ke pipi kirinya dan mendorong kearah kanan. Chanyeol sedang memaksanya untuk menoleh kepadanya sekarang.

Meski menoleh sesuai keinginan Chanyeol, Baekhyun enggan menatapnya.

"Itu alasanmu kan? Alasan kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku." Pisau itu mulai menjamah pipinya. Baekhyun masih enggan menatap Chanyeol.

"Bisa berhenti membicarakan ini?" ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol mengabaikannya. "Kenapa kau memilih Taehyung?"

Baekhyun lebih memilih mengunci mulutnya setelah diabaikan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku setelah kejadian itu?" Kini pisau itu menjauhi Baekhyun. Sebuah tanganlah yang menggantikan tugas sang pisau. Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik wajahnya, menolak sentuhan Chanyeol. "Kau bahkan memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak,"

"Jawab aku Baekhyun." Chanyeol berbisik. Namun Baekhyun masih tidak menanggapi, hingga goresan ditangannya membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Chanyeol melukainya dengan pisau itu.

Baekhyun menutup luka itu dengan tangannya. Ia meringis, goresannya cukup dalam. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih menuntut melalui tatapannya. Pisau itu sudah ternoda oleh darahnya. Baekhyun menatap jijik.

"Berhenti membicarakan sebuah cerita seolah-olah kau adalah pacarku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol tersenyum aneh. Pisau yang ia pegang, ia tusuk paha Baekhyun.

"AKKH!" Baekhyun menahan jeritannya. Chanyeol kembali menyiksanya. Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil, namun usahanya sia-sia karena pintunya terkunci.

"Kau mau melarikan diri lagi?" Chanyeol tertawa. Tangannya meraih pisau dipaha Baekhyun, dan menariknya kebawah, membentuk sebuah luka sabet dipahanya. Baekhyun mati-matian menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan orang gila ini. Sangat disayangkan keadaan mobil yang begitu sempit, Baekhyun jadi tidak bisa mengeluarkan jurusnya untuk membalas pria psikopat ini.

"Kau tidak menganggapku pacarmu setelah bermesraan dengan pria bangsat itu, hm?" Chanyeol tertawa sendiri. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Itu karena pacarku tak akan pernah menyakitiku. Jadi, kau jangan berbicara seolah-olah kita memiliki hubungan, karena kau menyakitiku!" Baekhyun berkata dengan susah payah. Gerakan Chanyeol terhenti. Matanya langsung melotot kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menahan nafas setelahnya.

Chanyeol sedang tersenyum.

Senyuman yang mengerikan.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu? Jika aku sangat marah dan kecewa, kau akan melihat sisiku yang paling buruk." Chanyeol menarik goresan dipaha Baekhyun semakin kebawah. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan teriakan dan rasa sakitnya. Tubuhnya sudah keringat dingin sedari tadi. Rasa trauma kembali menghantuinya, tetapi ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya.

"Aku menyakiti dia karena dia melakukan hal yang kubenci. Dia menyentuhmu." Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya. Cairan merah yang mulai meresap ke kain tersebut terus ia pandangi. "Bahkan kau tak terlihat menolak saat disentuh olehnya dan bertemu bersama dengan alibi belajar bersama. Itu membuatku kecewa."

"I-itu hanya Taehyung. Aku hanya menganggapnya teman, brengsek."

"Aw, bibirmu itu perlu di sekolahkan lagi, Baek." Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Baek. Jika kubiarkan, dia mungkin akan melakukan yang lebih parah."

Chanyeol menarik pisaunya, membuat Baekhyun menggeram kecil. Ia meletakkan pisau itu lalu menatap Baekhyun sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya. "Hukumanmu cukup sampai disini dulu. Sekarang aku ingin penjelasan darimu."

Baekhyun menatap jijik. "Mati saja kau."

Chanyeol mendengus remeh. "Coba saja bunuh aku." Ia mengambil pisaunya lagi lalu membersihkan darahnya dengan ujung kaosnya sendiri. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti isi kepala pria ini. Ia hanya mengatur nafasnya, sedikit lega karena bisa mengontrol rasa traumanya.

"Apa kau manusia abadi, Baek?"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol menjadi konyol begini. Setelah menyiksanya, kini pria itu mengajaknya mengobrol seolah-olah mereka sedang meminum kopi bersama? Ingin sekali Baekhyun melayangkan tendangannya ke pria ini. Kalau saja ruang geraknya tidak sempit dan pintu tidak terkunci, serta tubuhnya yang tidak terluka, pasti Chanyeol sudah ia lumpuhkan.

"Apa maksud—" Baekhyun menatap pahanya. Lukanya terasa terbakar. Perlahan, ia melihat lukanya mengecil dalam waktu beberapa menit, hingga menghilang. Baekhyun melihat lengannya yang sudah mulus, lukanya menghilang begitu saja.

Baekhyun tahu tubuhnya bisa sembuh sendiri setelah Luhan menusuk perutnya. Tetapi Baekhyun hanya menganggapnya suatu keajaiban dan tidak memikirkannya. Tetapi kali ini, ia melihat sendiri, luka yang dibuat Chanyeol tadi mulai menutup. Ia melihat sendiri proses tubuhnya yang menyembuhkan diri.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh keterkejutan. Chanyeol tanpa sadar mendengus geli. Tingkahnya dan raut wajahnya itu terlihat lucu entah kenapa.

"K-kok bisa? Kupikir aku hanya beruntung karena luka diperutku bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya. Tapi ini... ini... aku melihatnya sendiri!" Baekhyun terlihat takjub. "Kenapa bisa?! Jangan-jangan aku memang manusia abadi!"

Chanyeol mendengus. Niat Chanyeol untuk bertanya, pria ini malah bertanya balik. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Yeah, dengan begitu aku bisa dengan bebas menusuk tubuhmu. Untunglah kau manusia abadi." Sahut Chanyeol lalu membuka pintu mobil. Ia menutup pintu dan mengambil tasnya di kursi belakang. Baekhyun masih sibuk takjub dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu bangga dengan dirinya yang bisa menyembuhkan diri.

"Tapi enak saja dia mau menyiksaku. Akan kupatahkan dulu tangannya nanti." Bisik Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba pintu disampingnya terbuka, membuatnya kaget. Sang pelaku terlihat tak bersalah dan sedang mengawasi sekitar. Ia lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Keluar dan ikut aku." Chanyeol melemparkan tas kecil tepat ke wajah pria itu. "Bawa ini."

Baekhyun mencengkram tas tersebut sambil berdumel. "Sialan kau, Park Chanyeol."

"Semakin cepat kita bergerak, semakin cepat kita menyelamatkan Sehun."

Baekhyun mengerjap. Mendengar nama Sehun, membuatnya langsung keluar dari mobil dan mengekori Chanyeol. Chanyeol seolah-olah terdengar ingin menyelamatkan Sehun dari Luhan. Baekhyun memberengut kesal.

"Kenapa tidak langsung pergi ke tempat Sehun dan menjemputnya sebelum Luhan ada disana?"

Chanyeol memasuki hutan. Sebenarnya mereka sudah berada di lokasi hutan yang dimaksud, dan mobilnya mogok tepat didepan jalan untuk memasuki lokasi sebenarnya. Apa boleh buat, mereka harus berjalan dari sini.

"Karna musuhnya bukan Luhan."

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau sedang membela komplotanmu, heh?"

Chanyeol menatap sekitar. Mereka perlu memasuki hutan ini lebih dalam untuk sampai di lokasi. Berkeliaran di jalan hanya akan memperumit tujuannya. Penampilannya bisa terbongkar. Ia harus waspada dengan orang-orang sekitar agar polisi tidak bisa mengejar jejaknya.

"Anggap saja Luhan adalah bodyguardnya disana."

Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti. "Jadi seperti aku disini yang menjadi bodyguardmu untuk mencapai tujuanmu ke hutan, begitu?"

"Bisa jadi."

Baekhyun mendengus sementara Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

 _Sebenarnya, yang menjadi bodyguard itu adalah aku._

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok dibelakangnya. Matanya menatap lurus langit yang mulai menggelap. Ia kini berada di halte, sedang menunggu bis menuju apartemennya. Dengan headset yang melekat di telinganya, dan pakaian yang mulai melekat karena keringat, ia hanya memandangi langit. Sehun baru saja selesai jogging sore untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang beberapa hari ini sangat penuh oleh wajah sepupunya.

Sehun melihat wajah ceria Baekhyun muncul di langit, lalu muncul lagi wajah kesalnya, lalu beranak tiga dengan ekspresi wajah yang mau tak mau membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian menarik nafas sejenak. Sehun seakan-akan sedang mengenang pacarnya.

Well, sebenarnya jika ingin, ia bisa menjadikan Baekhyun pacarnya, tetapi bagaimanapun ia tidak berselera dengan pria itu. Mungkin karena Baekhyun selalu menjadi sepupu yang merepotkan baginya. Lagipula Sehun tidak tertarik untuk melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan sepupunya. Itu lebih merepotkan lagi.

Sesuatu mengalungi lehernya, membuat Sehun tersadar. Ia mengerjap menatap seorang pria asing yang melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun. Pria manis itu menatapnya penuh percaya diri. Sehun terperangah.

"A-apa?"

Pria yang lebih pendek itu memamerkan senyumnya. Rambut pria itu sedikit basah, oleh keringat. Sepertinya habis berlari, tetapi dimata Sehun, pria ini terlihat seksi dengan penampilannya sekarang.

Oh, Sehun melupakan dirinya yang kini sedang ditatap oleh beberapa orang.

Sedikit malu, Sehun perlahan melepaskan tangan pria itu dari lehernya. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

Pria itu membuka mulutnya, berbicara tanpa suara. Yang Sehun dengar hanyalah lantunan music album 'Tempo' dari boyband kesukaannya.

Sehun lupa bahwa ia mengenakan headset.

Berniat untuk mencabut headsetnya, pria didepannya lebih dulu mengambil tugasnya. Sehun pun mendengar jelas suara-suara disekitarnya.

"Beli es krim yuk!"

Suara merdu pertama dari pria ini membuat Sehun melongo. Ada seorang pria tak dikenal, tiba-tiba mengajaknya membeli es krim?

"Kau tidak salah orang kan?"

Pria yang lebih pendek melingkarkan lengannya dipundak Sehun, bertingkah sok akrab dan sok kenal seakan-akan mereka adalah sahabat yang baru bertemu. Perbedaan tinggi membuat Sehun sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, kau ini pura-pura lagi. Ayo! Aku traktir!"

Sehun ditarik paksa oleh pria itu. Mau tidak mau Sehun mengikutinya. "Emm, bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu? Punggungku pegal." Ucap Sehun jujur. Pria itu langsung menarik tangannya lalu tertawa. Sehun terpesona dengan senyum cantik itu.

"Maaf-maaf. Kau sih kelebihan kalsium. Hormonmu bekerja tidak normal ya? Hahahaha."

Pria ini sedang meledeknya?

Untung cantik...

Sambil berjalan, Sehun menatap pria itu. "Tapi maaf, sepertinya kau memang salah orang. Aku—"

"Ah, sudah sampai." Pria itu—Luhan berlari kecil ke sebuah box es krim dan membukanya. Udara dingin mengenai wajahnya. Ia lalu mulai memilih. "Kau mau apa, Sehunnie?"

Sehun mengerjap. "Kau... tahu darimana...?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengambil tiga es krim. Ia menuju kasir dan membayarnya segera. Luhan lalu menghampiri Sehun dan memberinya satu. Sehun mengambilnya dan menatap dua es krim yang dipegang Luhan. Jangan bilang kalau pria ini akan memakan dua es krim itu.

Tapi Sehun tak begitu tertarik dengan dua es krim Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan yang membuka kedua bungkus es krim itu dan memakannya secara bergantian. Seperti dugaan Sehun, Luhan melakukan hal yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau belum menjelaskan apapun."

Luhan tersenyum geli. "Kau ini tak sabaran sekali." Ucapnya. "Oh ya, rumahmu dimana? Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Oke, setelah itu aku mengantarkanmu pulang," sambar Luhan cepat. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu letak rumahku?"

"Supaya kau aman sampai kesana."

Aman? Memangnya Sehun anak kecil?

"Namamu siapa?"

"Xi Luhan." Luhan menjawab Sehun tanpa jeda, sambil menggigit es krimnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Aaa, ngilu!" keluhnya setelah menggigit es tersebut.

Sehun memilih tak peduli dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Aku tidak ingat kalau kau itu kenalanku."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kenalan." Ucap Luhan santai. "Ayo, tunjukkan arah rumahmu."

Sedikit ragu, Sehun berjalan mengikuti Luhan. Luhan berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke Sehun. "Kenapa dibelakangku? Bahaya." Luhan berpindah ke samping Sehun. "Kajja."

Sehun merasa sedikit canggung. Oh ayolah, ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa pria cantik ini. Rasanya sedikit aneh jika tiba-tiba sok akrab. Sehun menggaruk kepalanya dan memilih tak peduli. "Siapa namamu tadi?"

"Luhan, panggil saja Sayang."

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa?" Luhan menoleh dengan bingung. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Sehun dengan raut kebingungan, sedangkan Luhan dengan raut kebingungan yang dibuat-buat, padahal ia ingin tertawa sambil guling-guling sekarang.

"Ah lupakan." Sehun yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata. "Berapa umurmu?"

"Duapuluh lima."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng. Ia tidak percaya, wajah pria ini terlihat lebih muda darinya, itu sebabnya ia tidak percaya bahwa umur pria ini duapuluh lima. Sehun pikir mereka sebaya.

"Memang umurmu berapa?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Umurmu dikurangi 6."

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu mendengus. "Kau bercanda. 19 tahun? Jangan menipuku."

"Memangnya kau pikir usiaku berapa?"

"Duapuluh lima."

Oke, Sehun merasa wajahnya boros sekali. Luhan pasti bercanda saat mengatakan itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau... melakukan hal tadi?"

Luhan menatap Sehun sambil melahap sisa es krimnya. "Yang mana?"

"Kau yang mengalungkan tanganmu kesini." Sehun menunjuk lehernya. Luhan langsung tertawa.

"Anggap saja ucapan salam kenal dariku."

Sehun semakin merasa pria ini aneh. Sehun lalu berhenti, mengundang tatapan bingung dari Luhan.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Sehun menunjuk sebuah rumah berwarna coklat tepat ditepi jalan diseberang mereka. "Sudah sampai. Itu rumahku."

Luhan menatap rumah tersebut. "Wahh, cantik ya rumahnya. Tapi bukannya kau sekarang tinggal di apartemen ya?"

Sehun tersentak. Pria ini bahkan tahu tentang apartemennya? Sehun sebenarnya hanya asal tunjuk rumah. Ia tidak benar-benar ingin memberitahu tempat tinggalnya kepada pria ini. "K-Kau stalker?!"

Tawa Luhan langsung meledak. "Hahahaha! Kau lucu sekali. Aku bukan stalker. Aku sniper."

Omongan gila apa lagi yang dikatakan pria ini?

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit waspada. Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya, tertarik dengan respon Sehun.

"Heee, kenapa takut begitu?" Luhan tersenyum. Ia mendekati Sehun perlahan. Sehun tidak mundur. Ia malah terkesan menantang pria didepannya. Apalagi perbedaan tinggi mereka, membuat Luhan seolah-olah begitu kecil dihadapan Sehun. Luhan berdecih memikirkannya.

"Hei." Luhan berbisik sambil mengintip dari balik bahu Sehun yang berdiri tegap. "Kau tidak tahu ya, ada orang yang mengikutimu sejak kau pergi dari apartemenmu?"

Sehun hendak berbalik untuk memastikan, dengan cepat, Luhan memeluknya agar tetap menghadap kearahnya. Sehun tersentak. "Jangan bodoh, nanti ketahuan!"

"Dari tadi, kau berbicara omong kosong apa sih?" Sehun mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Menjauh dariku." Ucap Sehun sambil melepas tangan Luhan perlahan. Luhan menunduk ada jarak diantara mereka. Sehun semakin yakin, Luhan ini aneh.

"Kalau begitu," Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dengan senyuman lebar. "aku tidur di apartemenmu ya!"

Sehun langsung melongo. "Haaaah?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Udara semakin mendingin. Baekhyun menggosok tangannya dan meniupnya beberapa kali. Hari sudah gelap, dan Baekhyun harus menyesuaikan matanya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Terlebih lagi ia berada di hutan dengan Si Psikopat Gila bernama Park Chanyeol.

Sudah sekitar satu jam mereka memasuki hutan. Semakin jauh dengan arah yang hanya diketahui oleh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kita sebenarnya ada dimana?"

Pria bersurai putih itu terus berjalan sambil menatap sekitar. Pisau sudah berada di tangannya untuk menebas dedaunan dan akar-akar merambat yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Di pinggir kota Gangnam."

Baekhyun mendengus. Kota Gangnam termasuk kota yang masih asri. Melihat suasananya, daerah Gangnam terlihat seperti perdesaan. Mereka bahkan belum memasuki pusat kota Gangnam. Baekhyun juga merasa, tujuan perjalanan mereka sekarang bukan kearah pusat kota, melainkan semakin jauh menuju pinggiran kota yang sering jarang terjamah.

Hari sudah malam, dan Baekhyun tidak menyukai suasana hening di malam hari. Apalagi mereka berada di hutan. Baekhyun mulai membayangkan yang aneh-aneh. Bagaimana kalau mereka bertemu ular? Atau anjing gila? Atau hantu? Atau bahkan psikopat gila?

Oh, Baekhyun sudah bersama dengan salah satunya sekarang.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti, membuat Baekhyun berhenti. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "Bukannya kau benci gelap?" ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Emm... tidak juga." Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya, tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengutarakan hal itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Kita hampir sampai ke lokasi. Aku akan mengecek lebih dahulu, memastikan tempat itu aman. Kau istirahatlah dulu, jika perlu ambil saja senter di tasmu. Ingat, jangan mencoba melarikan diri dariku!"

Baekhyun mengumpat pelan. Kenapa pria itu tidak bilang dari tadi kalau ada senter di tasnya?!

Chanyeol lalu menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia bersandar disalah satu pohon. Baekhyun membuka tas yang ia bawa dan mencari sebuah senter. Ia menghidupkan senter tersebut lalu memastikan daerah yang akan ia duduki itu aman. Baekhyun kemudian duduk sambil menatap sekitar.

Gesekan antar dedaunan terdengar. Suara jangkrik menemani Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggungnya dengan bersenandung ria. Senternya mengarah ke sekitar untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

"Ah, aku haus." Monolognya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan air minum yang sempat ia sentuh saat mencari senter. Setelah minum, Baekhyun menatap kearah langit. "Sehun... Kyungsoo..." panggilnya lirih.

Baekhyun menunduk lalu memeluk lututnya. Ia merindukan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Ia juga takut sendirian di kegelapan. Baekhyun merasakan hatinya berat menjalani hidupnya sekarang. Ini pasti karena ia kembali terlibat bersama Chanyeol. Padahal hatinya sudah tenang tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga yakin, rasa cintanya pada Chanyeol sudah menghilang seratus persen. Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol selalu memiliki celah untuk menghancurkan segala hal yang sudah Baekhyun persiapkan untuk hidupnya?

 _SRAK_

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mengarahkan senternya ke sumber suara. "Chanyeol?"

 _SRAK SRAK_

"Ini tidak lucu, Chanyeol!"

Hening.

Baekhyun menelan ludah paksa. Ia segera berdiri dan melangkah perlahan menuju semak-semak didepannya. Udara disekitarnya mendadak lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Detak jantung mulai bertalu-talu. Baekhyun menggapai perlahan semak-semak itu, memastikan apa yang ada dibelakang semak-semak ini. Ia berharap itu Chanyeol yang sedang mengerjainya. Baekhyun menggeser semak-semak lebat dengan tinggi sedadanya. Ia mengarahkan senternya untuk memeriksa.

Tidak ada Chanyeol disana.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Perlahan ia mundur. Geraman kecil mulai terdengar seiring dengan pergerakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mematikan senternya. Pandangannya mulai menyesuaikan didalam kegelapan. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

Sial sial sial sial sial sial!

Baekhyun bertemu dengan serigala! Mereka kesal karena Baekhyun mengganggu acara makan malam mereka. Dan parahnya, serigala itu berjumlah tiga ekor.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lebih kuat lagi saat melihat tiga ekor serigala itu terlihat. Jujur, Baekhyun takut dengan binatang liar. Ini juga pertama kalinya ia berada di hutan pada malam hari. Baekhyun mengutuk Chanyeol dan menyesal telah mengikuti ajakannya ke hutan.

Baekhyun tidak tahu. Bagaimanapun ia tetap takut mati meskipun tubuhnya bisa menyembuhkan luka nantinya. Yang ia tahu, tubuhnya bisa menyembuhkan luka akibat benda tajam. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah akan bekerja pada luka akibat gigi serigala ukuran besar dan dua anaknya itu.

Baekhyun menarik nafas. Jika ia lari, itu akan menghabiskan tenaga. Serigala juga memiliki penciuman yang tajam, jadi percuma ia sembunyi. Haruskah ia memanjat pohon setinggi 3 meter itu? Baekhyun juga tak pandai memanjat. Jalan satu-satunya hanya melawan dan membunuh mereka.

Baekhyun menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Ia menyalakan senter untuk menghalangi penglihatan mereka. Ketiga serigala itu menggeram dan mulai menerjang Baekhyun. Baekhyun menendang kuat yang paling besar, membuatnya terdorong dan jatuh. Baekhyun berlinang air mata, ingin bersujud untuk mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya kepada Paman Byun terhadap ajarannya. Jika yang paling besar sudah roboh, cukup mudah baginya untuk melumpuhkan dua serigala kecil lainnya.

Satu serigala mulai menerjang. Baekhyun dengan mudahnya melayangkan tendangan-tendangan mengenai bagian vital serigala tersebut. Tangannya ikut bermain, melemparkan serigala itu membentur pohon. Bunyi tulang yang patah terdengar dan serigala itu tidak bergerak. Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia memicing matanya menatap sang Induk yang kembali bangkit. Serigala yang satu lagi melarikan diri. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Mata mereka beradu. Serigala itu terlihat marah karena Baekhyun membunuh anaknya.

Baekhyun mulai fokus. Keadaan mulai ia kuasai. Ia menyeringai ketika serigala itu melompat kearahnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun berputar dan menendang bagian perut serigala tersebut. Serigala itu kembali tumbang, namun bangkit kembali. Suara lolongan ia keluarkan. Baekhyun mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

Serigala ini... sedang memanggil kawanannya?

Baekhyun segera berlari kesembarang arah. Ia bahkan melupakan tasnya. Ia tidak peduli. Jantungnya mulai berdetak luar biasa. Nalurinya mengatakan ia harus berlari menjauhi serigala tersebut.

 _GRRRRR_

Baekhyun terhenti ketika satu serigala berada dihadapannya. Ia menoleh ke segala arah dan berlari ke kiri, tetapi tiba-tiba muncul dua serigala besar disana. Baekhyun mundur perlahan, diikuti dengan serigala itu yang mendekatinya sambil menggeram.

"Sial..."

Kini ketiga serigala besar berada di sekelilingnya. Jika serigala kecil, Baekhyun masih memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk mengalahkannya. Namun kini ia berhadapan dengan tiga serigala besar sejenis Alpha.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia memasang kuda-kuda, mengundang respon siaga dari ketiga serigala tersebut. Serigala itu mulai melompat. Baekhyun mengambil ranting pohon yang cukup tebal dan runcing, lalu menusuknya ke serigala tersebut. Raungan terdengar dari serigala itu. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari darah yang muncrat ke wajahnya. Ia langsung menatap kearah serigala lain yang mengamuk dan menerjangnya. Segera Baekhyun berputar dan menendang serigala itu. Namun tiga cakaran mengenai lengannya.

Baekhyun tidak peduli. Dibuangnya tubuh besar nan berat yang sedang merintih tersebut kearah batang pohon. Bunyi patahan tulang kembali terdengar. Baekhyun merasa tangannya kesemutan. Peluh membasahi wajahnya dengan detak jantung yang tak karuan.

Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan tendangannya saat satu serigala melompat kearahnya, satu serigala lainnya melompat dari sampingnya. Baekhyun berhasil menendang salah satunya dengan kekuatan penuh, namun tidak dengan serigala yang lain.

"AKHHH!"

Serigala itu berhasil mengoyak lengannya. Baekhyun langsung menusuk mata tersebut dengan tangannya, membuat cengkraman serigala itu terlepas. Baekhyun meringis. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa tercipta di lengannya. Baekhyun kehilangan cukup banyak darah.

Baekhyun menahan rasa sakitnya. Tenang, tubuhnya bisa melakukan proses penyembuhan sendiri. Ia akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun menendang lagi serigala tersebut, namun tendangannya tidak sekuat tadi. Serigala itu hanya terdorong beberapa meter, lalu kembali menerjang, diikuti serigala lainnya. Serangan dari dua sisi membuat Baekhyun kewalahan. Baekhyun menghindari serigala yang satu, namun ia tertangkap oleh serigala lainnya.

"ARGGH!"

Baekhyun mengerang. Serigala itu kembali mengoyak kakinya. Sial, serigala itu tahu dimana letak kekuatannya. Baekhyun menusuk mata serigala yang tadi mengoyak tangan dan kakinya dengan mata terpejam. Darah membasahi lengan dan wajahnya. Kini, serigala yang terbesar itu lumpuh dengan mata buta.

Baekhyun ngos-ngosan. Jantungnya seakan ingin keluar dari rongganya. Rasa sakit menyerang dua sisi tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan tendangannya lagi, karena kekuatan kakinya menghilang setengah akibat luka yang ia dapat. Baekhyun bersandar pada batang pohon dan menatap serigala yang masih menatapnya dengan marah.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya. Pandangannya buram. Baekhyun menggeleng dan memfokuskan dirinya. Ia berjalan mendekat lalu memasang kuda-kuda. Fokus Baekhyun menghilang ketika mendengar bunyi berisik dari sebelah kirinya. Seekor anak serigala menerjang tubuh sampingnya dan mengoyak bagian pinggangnya. Baekhyun memekik. Ia menghantamkan bagian tubuh sampingnya ke batang pohon, mengenai kepala anak serigala yang sempat melarikan diri tadi. Serigala itu tumbang.

Tetapi Baekhyun melupakan serigala yang seharusnya menjadi lawannya.

 _GRAAWW!_

Suara Baekhyun menghilang untuk berteriak karena rasa sakit lebih dulu menyerang tubuhnya. Serigala itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tadi. Ia menerjang tepat setelah serigala tadi lumpuh, membuat Baekhyun terlentang. Kaki depan serigala itu menginjak bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Air matanya mulai mengalir karena tak mampu menahan sakit. Pandangannya mulai buram. Tepat ketika serigala itu menekan perutnya, Baekhyun terbatuk. Dengan kekuatan yang ada, ia menendang serigala itu.

Baekhyun merasakan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Kepalanya mulai berat. Ia kehabisan banyak darah. Baekhyun tak mampu lagi. Seharusnya ia lari, namun tubuhnya sudah tak mampu. Baekhyun memcoba untuk melihat kondisi lukanya. Luka tersebut masih sama. Tidak terjadi proses penyembuhan. Sihirnya tidak bekerja. Baekhyun harusnya tahu itu.

Anggap saja Baekhyun terlalu sombong untuk melawan serigala hanya karena tubuhnya bisa menyembuhkan diri dan kekuatan bela dirinya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Sialnya, serigala didepannya masih belum lumpuh. Sepertinya ia akan mati disini.

"Akhh!" Baekhyun merasakan nyeri luar biasa pada pinggangnya. Tubuhnya terjatuh karena tak dapat menahan beban tubuhnya. Yang dapat ia lihat, serigala tersebut mendekatinya dengan geraman, mencakar pipinya, dan mengoyak lengan lainnya. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Bahkan rasa sakit yang ia terima tidak dapat ia rasakan. Pandangannya mengabur. Tepat saat serigala itu menggigit tangannya dan menyeret tubuhnya, Baekhyun kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan semak-semak yang menghalangi jalannya. Lima menit sudah ia lalui setelah berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menunduk sedikit, matanya mengawasi sekitar rumah yang terdapat ditengah hutan lebat itu.

Rumah tersebut menyala dengan cahaya redup. Berarti orang yang ia tuju ada disana. Dengan begitu, ia bisa menuntaskan tujuannya dan mendapatkan informasi yang ia inginkan. Chanyeol berbalik, namun sebelum itu terjadi, sengatan listrik menyerang tatkala sebuah _stun gun_ menyentuh pinggangnya.

Chanyeol pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Chanyeol? Kau tinggal dimana?"_

" _Buat apa kau bertanya?"_

" _Aku hanya ingin tahu rumahmu." Si mungil cemberut. "Oh ya, aku tak pernah melihat Ibumu."_

" _Berhenti membicarakan itu, Baek."_

" _Kalau Ayahmu? Siapa namanya?"_

" _Diam."_

" _Apa kau punya saudara?"_

" _AKU BILANG DIAM!"_

 _Si mungil tersentak. Ia lalu menunduk. "Maaf. Aku... aku hanya ingin tahu tentangmu, Chanyeol."_

 _Segera saja aku memeluknya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. "Maaf." Aku mengecup puncak kepala si mungil. "Maafkan aku membentakmu. Maaf... Aku hanya tidak ingin membicarakannya."_

 _Ia membalas pelukanku dengan lembut. "Aku mengerti. Maaf telah memaksamu. Jika kau menyuruhku membicarakan orangtuaku... pasti responku juga seperti itu." Si mungil mendongak kearahku, lalu tersenyum manis._

 _Aku mengecup bibir itu. Tak peduli dia kaget, tak peduli bahwa kami berada di Taman Kota Seoul. Aku tak peduli. Aku memandangnya lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia merona lalu memalingkan wajahnya._

 _Imut._

" _N-nanti, ceritakan padaku ne?"_

 _Aku tersenyum. "Nee."_

 _Hanya dia._

 _Hanya dia yang mampu mengubah suasana hatiku dan membuatku seperti orang gila._

 _Hanya dia._

 _Baekhyunku._

 _Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun._

 _Baek—_

"BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol terbangun dengan peluh dingin yang membasahi wajah tampannya. Ia menatap sekitar. Sekarang Chanyeol berada disebuah kamar yang terasa familiar. Ia mengenal tempat ini. Ini adalah salah satu kamar dari rumah yang tadi ia pantau.

Sudah berapa lama dia disini? Chanyeol Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali.

Chanyeol berpisah bersama Baekhyun, lalu mengintip rumah yang ia incar, lalu ia dilumpuhkan dengan _stun gun_.

Chanyeol menatap jendela. Matahari sudah terbit, membuat Chanyeol tersentak.

Sial!

Chanyeol segera berlari dan membuka pintu kasar. Ia melewati lorong dan bertemu dua orang disana. Kedua orang itu menatap Chanyeol. Yang satu berparas cantik sedang mengupas apel, sedangkan yang satunya berparas sangar duduk disebelahnya sambil menyerup kopi. Mereka menatap Chanyeol.

Perempuan itu adalah Yoona, sementara disebelahnya adalah pria yang tidak dikenal Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Sudah sadar?" Yoona berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" Chanyeol terlihat linglung. "Ah tidak penting. Aku harus mencari Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun?" Yoona dan pria yang duduk itu saling tatap. "Siapa itu?"

Chanyeol langsung mengambil topi yang ia lihat dan segera keluar.

"Hei, itu topiku!" teriak lelaki asing itu dari dalam rumah. Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Ia berlari kencang menuju tempat terakhir kali ia menyuruh Baekhyun menunggu. Rasa cemas luar biasa mulai menghantuinya. Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun lebih dari delapan jam. Mulai dari malam hari hingga matahari terbit. Chanyeol mengumpat. Awas saja jika Baekhyun melarikan diri. Ia berlari kencang lalu berhenti saat menginjak sesuatu.

Chanyeol menoleh kebawah, dan menemukan sebuah tas. Ini adalah tas yang ia suruh Baekhyun membawanya. Chanyeol memeriksanya. Senter dan air minum menghilang. Chanyeol menatap sekeliling, dan menemukan botol air minum yang ia kenal. Berarti Baekhyun menunggunya disini.

"Ck. Dia benar-benar kabur!"

Chanyeol pun paham sebenarnya. Tidak mungkin juga Baekhyun mau menunggunya hingga delapan jam lebih. Bisa jadi Baekhyun tidur di pohon, atau kembali ke mobil. Atau mungkin kabur entah kemana.

Ya, pasti begitu.

Chanyeol berdiri sambil menenteng tas itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua serigala yang telah mati didekat semak-semak yang sedang dikerumuni gagak.

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah. Ia menatap ke bawah. Rumput-rumput itu ada yang terinjak-injak membentuk sebuah lintasan. Chanyeol mengikuti arah tersebut.

Langkahnya terhenti cukup jauh dari tempat tadi. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat tiga serigala terbaring. Darah mongering cukup banyak disana. Serigala yang paling kecil didekat pohon terbaring dengan kepala pecah. Satu meter disebelah kanan, ada serigala alpha dengan beberapa gagak mengerumuninya. Perutnya masih menancap ranting pohon, namun dapat dipastikan serigala itu mati.

Mata Chanyeol tertuju pada serigala alpha yang tengah duduk sambil menggeram. Kedua matanya tertutup dengan darah menempel dan mengering. Serigala buta?

Chanyeol tidak tahu pasti siapa yang melakukannya. Hanya terlintas satu nama yang ia tahu. Baekhyun yang melakukannya. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak yakin Baekhyun bisa melakukan pembunuhan mengerikan ini terhadap serigala.

Chanyeol terpaku dengan darah mengering yang membentuk lintasan. Seperti bekas seretan benda. Chanyeol penasaran. Perlahan ia mengikuti arah seretan tersebut, hingga beberapa meter jauhnya. Chanyeol menatap ranting yang tertancap sobekan pakaian disana.

Chanyeol menyentuh semak-semak yang menghalangi pandangannya, lalu mematung dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Tidak mungkin...

Tidak mungkin...

"BAEKHYUUUN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan hina aku karena selalu menyiksa Baekhyun :')** _ **/dibakar massa**_

 **Huhuhuhuhu diriku mendadak horror sendiri ngetik kejadian di hutan, seperti horrornya besok karena UAS lagi huhuhuhu**

 **Huhuhuhu Baek, maafkan authormu ini, diriku hanya ingin menikung Chanyeol T-T** _ **/dibakar massa (2)**_

 **Btw, -ehem—MAKASIH BANGET THANKS YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU MY LOVELY READERS! :* :* :* :* :* :* :* karena kalian, aku jadi semangat mau update kilat wkwk sekaligus bonus dan penebusan karena lama update wkwkwk**

 _ **Hayoo, ada yang bisa menebak seperti apa dan mau diarahkan kemana cerita ini? :P**_

 _ **See you next chapter :***_


End file.
